Like a Thousand Suns
by dangerouswomanx
Summary: Regina has been in love with Emma for a longer time. With her life at the line and Emma sacrificing herself, she gets left with never-ending questions; was Emma feeling the same? Will she decide to do something about it at last? With small things and hints of unspoken sympathy being thrown at Emma, would the young blonde woman remain clueless? Pure fluff and humor. Set after S4.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: So here's another story! This's barely a Prologue, in which we return to the last scene of season 4 finale. Honestly, what SwanQueen fan doesn't love this scene?!  
Anyway, there are a few matters I'd like to address first.  
This story is going to be completely different from Future Starts Slow, which is full of angst (most of all) as well as romance and smut. This one we plan to make humorous and full of fluff. Knowing us, I can't promise it won't get serious and all, though. Just as I thought it would be a rather short story... I don't think so anymore, because we love to write it long and board, dig into the characters, focus on both of our ladies and what's going on inside their hearts and minds. So lovers of long stories! I think you'll like it!  
B. and I'd debated where we should set this story and it all brought us to this scene, BUT! From now on we don't look at season 5, 6 or 7 at all. We create a totally separate story. There's a slight change in that very scene as well. Write in the reviews if you notice the obvious :P In the next chapter we will start the story a few weeks after Emma gets rid of the darkness. We will occasionally add the flashback, explaining some things.  
I saw this picture on facebook or tumblr that someone had made in which Emma is an idiot not realizing Regina has feelings for her. I just wanted to write something like this and B did as well! So that's how the idea came. We, of course, won't make it exactly like it, but yes, something of the sorts so credit for the creator!  
I always love to think of some song that matches the story so for this one it's Hunger by Ross Copperman. That's how I got the title of the story "Like a Thousand Suns." I also made a video where I used this very song, so I encourage you to visit my YT as well :p ( youtube watch?v=-ojIdADF8oc )  
For not it's going to be T-rated. We will see what will come next in the future ;)  
Also, I wanted to address that I can't promise regular updates. The school/college year had started and I'm not sure how fast we will able to write and edit it. Of course, we will keep trying to keep with weekly updates of Future Starts Slow as it's a priority story for us and those who read it, you know how long those chapters had gotten; we never try to go under 7k words per chapter nowadays.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Everything happened so fast. They all stood side by side – Emma, David and Mary Margaret with Killian and Regina alongside them. There was a strong gust of wind that made Emma's hair messy and the locks dance around her face when suddenly there was a gasp and then her friend had been sucked into a vortex of a dark tornado – the very darkness they had been chasing just seconds ago. Emma could feel her heart stop before jumping right to her to her throat, and for a moment she was paralyzed. She only heard Mary Margaret screaming, "Regina! What's it doing?"_

 _"What darkness does," Emma said weakly, "It's snuffing out the light…"_

 _The darkness would kill Regina – her son's other mother, her friend… Just a couple of hours before, Emma had seen blood all over Regina's chest, her heavy eyelids closing… How many times had she seen Regina so close to death? Emma could never stand the thought; Henry couldn't lose his mother, and Regina deserved so much more from life..._

 _"The Apprentice told me we have to do what the Sorcerer did," she screamed through the sound of the wind, holding the dagger tightly in her hand. "We have to tether it to a person to contain it!"_

 _Without any further hesitation, she rushed towards Regina, ready to bury the dagger in that dark mass if not for that desperate scream that made her stop. For once she had listened to Regina, for a second._

 _"Emma! No! There has to be another way!"_

 _"There isn't," Emma shook her head. Tears appeared in her eyes before she even realized it. She couldn't let this happen. For some reason, she felt that if she could do something to save this woman, she'd do it. Anything. No matter the price. She didn't think about most of it, she just knew…_

 _"You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!"_

 _"Emma!" David screamed._

 _"You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once. You need to do it again," Emma said, turning to her parents. "As heroes."_

 _"Emma, no!" Killian rushed to her, grabbing her arm. "Please, don't do this."_

 _How could he ask her that? Regina would die. This had to be done without question, no matter the price she might pay: either with the darkness in her mind and heart or by paying the price with her own life. Henry needed Regina… Emma knew, though, that Killian couldn't stand losing her; his happy ending. He wouldn't understand that it was about Henry. But, it was about her as well… She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling that it would be the last time she saw them all and the last time she saw Killian._

 _Somehow it made her lips move. "I love you."_

 _Not thinking twice about it, Emma turned around and pushed the dagger into the vortex with Hook's scream of "No!" She felt then the darkness, wrapping around her with its tentacles. She felt it moving inside of her, and she felt weaker, groaning at the feeling. Through the swirls, she could barely see Regina's face. The evil she felt was pushing the air out of her lungs, soon making her feel numb, and no longer able to fight. Her eyes tried to catch Regina's gaze just before she felt herself being dragged into the air that had grown impossibly thick._

 _Suddenly there was light, and then…_ _never-ending darkness. And pain. Lots of pain._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woah! Thank you for all the follows already! To be honest, I didn't expect it. This chapter doesn't really show much at all.** **I wanted to mention that this is a fresh work in progress. We are more than happy to hear what you would like to see. Who knows! Maybe we will make this happen! I must add it's the first time ever that we are writing humor, soooo... we must be a little rusty. That's why we would also appreciate hearing from you. Enjoy this first proper chapter!**

* * *

Regina couldn't at all understand what was happening until the darkness had circled her, and then everything happened so quickly but so slowly at the same time. How was it even possible? She was scared; after such a long time she was genuinely scared, but not for her life. She was scared of being the woman she despised now. She was afraid to be the Evil Queen again.

The darkness was engulfing her, fighting to pull her away, but how could she just give up? Henry would be devastated. Her eyes met Emma's and deep down, she knew Emma was thinking through the same things. Henry was their priority. Even if she died, at least he would still have a mother left.

But somehow…. the things which followed were a lot more complicated and even now when she thought back on it, or just felt like living the moment, again and again, she couldn't understand. ' _There has to be another way_ ,' she'd said, but Emma had refused to give up on her. She had maybe been a disappointment to everyone else, but not for the Sheriff.

That was how Emma became the Dark One. Her actions had spoken far louder than any of her words had to Regina; Emma had sacrificed all she that she'd had, and all she'd been dreaming to have, for her.

With sound of an opening door, Regina shivered, coming back to the present. She looked towards the door and shook her head at the cheeky smile she saw greeting her in return, the same smile Henry inherited. She placed her hand on the mug, trying to act casual, but it was generally easier said than done. It was somehow different after all those things that had happened to them, and Regina couldn't stop thinking about how Emma had done it for her. She managed to take a sip from her already-cold coffee and grimaced. "Granny!" She didn't need to ask for another cup because the old wolf rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty!"

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes, and she shook her head. Emma didn't wait to slide onto the stool beside her, smiling warmly. No one could be surprised at how cheerful Emma had been for the last few weeks, because she had been herself again.

So many things had happened in the meantime. It hadn't been easy, not a single day of Emma being the Dark One. There were things that had happened that should have saddened Emma, but they didn't, not when she was the main reason when she those things had happened in the first place. The darkness had helped her face many things, see the truth and cope with it, at least in some aspects. She hadn't felt stronger or more confident about her magic in a long time, if ever. She could thank Regina for that, as her friend had been there for her the whole time. It brought them together, closer than ever before.

"I thought it was still early for you to be awake, Miss Swan. Had enough of your beauty sleep?"

"Beauty sleep?" Emma repeated with amusement. "After those sleepless weeks while being the Dark One, I'm sleeping like a baby now," Emma chuckled softly, tapping fingers against the counter.

"You definitely act like one."

Emma rolled her eyes at that. She honestly had missed Regina's usual sass.

"Granny, please, the usual. I'm starving." Emerald eyes turned to her company. There weren't many people at the diner still. It was very early indeed, but there was a meeting in the Town Hall soon. "You seemed lost in thought when I came in," Emma pointed out when a cappuccino and grilled cheese was placed on the counter in front of her.

Regina smiled politely to Granny as she also put down her cup of coffee. She took a big sip before shrugging at the Sheriff.

"What could possibly occupy your mind so early in the morning? Thinking about the meeting?"

"Nothing, really." Regina hid half of her face behind the mug as she took another big sip.

Everything seemed normal at some point, but something was different now as well. Regina couldn't say what it was, though. She was different, Emma was different. Yes, _they_ were different. They were closer now. Even without Henry being the glue between them, they had quite a good time together. All of this made no sense in her head when she started feeling those weird things towards Emma. It was easier to hide it, to ignore it all when they were barely talking, even back then those 'weird feelings' made her break up with Robin. But now, they were close, closer than ever. Closer than any other person had been in Regina's life.

"I was thinking about the past," Regina muttered under her breath.

"The past?" Emma frowned gently, taking the sandwich between her fingers. She watched her friend's face, closely as she seemed to be deeply concerned. She hasn't seen this look on Regina's face in a long time, not since she got to be _just_ Emma again. Was she thinking of Robin? They never really talked about it. All her friend had said was that it was over now. It should be no surprise. Regina had rarely opened up to her, or anyone at all, but right now Emma could see Regina would need someone to talk to. Perhaps the search of how to get rid of the darkness had kept Regina's mind off of those things. Regina didn't need to say it, but Emma knew that Regina had struggled a lot after she'd been saved.

"Is it... you know, about Robin?"

Regina turned to her with a raised brow, "What? No, no no..." She shook her head, smiling a bit. "It's nothing about him. It's over. I made my peace with that."

Regina never talked about why she had broken up with him, and probably she would never mention it to her, but Emma was the very reason why. "I was just thinking about how stupid it was to sacrifice yourself to the darkness for me." She placed her mug down and smiled, her eyes shining.

"Oh," Emma gasped softly as she didn't really expect that one coming. "How could you still think about it that way? I'd do it all over again. We found a way out; everything is good now." Emma smiled, thinking that she wouldn't ever feel lighter, nor would she ever doubt making the choice to save Regina. "I can happily be called an 'idiot' now," she smirked and took a sip of her cappuccino.

"I never thanked you properly for that." Regina's hand was on Emma's elbow as she finished. "Thank you, Emma."

The brunette looked up to meet Emma's gaze, but as soon as their eyes met, Regina looked down and pulled her hand back.

Emma's smile grew softer. She placed the mug down and gently slipped an arm around the woman in a soft embrace. It seemed like they had crossed some invisible barrier that had been there before. Perhaps it had something to do with their magic. There was always this... electricity whenever they touched, but over the past weeks, Emma had gotten more and more used to it.

"Don't mention it, really," she said softly before turning to finish her breakfast.

"We should probably get going. I know people are used to you being late, Sheriff, but I am never late."

"Oh really? I recall you do like to make an entrance."

* * *

 ** _~*~flashback~*~_**

 _"What?" Robin gasped, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "I don't understand... Why?"_

 _Her words, the look on her face... it broke his heart. He knew he loved her. Roland loved her. He was sure that Regina also adored his son to no end. What had suddenly changed? They were so happy together. She said they were meant to be, once, and he wholly believed it._

 _Regina didn't know how to explain this to him, because there was nothing wrong between them, as far as anybody could see, but deep down, nothing was right. At least not for the few past weeks she'd been having dreams that should have had Robin in them, but her companion in those dreams was never this man. It took her a long time to adjust and accept it, but when she did, there was no need to fool him. She wasn't in love with him, and maybe she had never been. It was meant to be, she always said so, but it was meant to be in another realm. In_ this _realm, though? The Regina in this story was not the same woman as the Regina she once was. It seemed her destiny wasn't the same as well._

 _"It's not working, Robin. Not for me. I am really sorry."_

 _She looked down, not sure how to explain. She couldn't just tell him she was thinking about Emma more and more every day. No. No one could know about it._

 _"I thought you were happy," Robin said with pain in his eyes._

 _They had been through so much. Was that why Regina was thinking that they weren't meant to be? Was it because things were constantly standing in their way? He couldn't stop thinking of her beautiful shining eyes, though, and her bright smile as he cupped her cheek. How wonderful her small form felt when they were close and she cuddled up to him, if even for a short time._

 _"I am not the same person that saw you in the tavern. Maybe if we'd met then… this could've worked."_

 _"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" He reached to gently take her face in his hands. "Nothing that I can do for you to give us another chance?"_

 _He couldn't help but hope. He loved her, there was no doubt in that. Robin shook his head softly, feeling pain go through his chest. Regina couldn't just pull away. Those blue eyes stared into hers and she suddenly felt as if she was cheating on him, cheating on_ her _even though there was absolutely nothing going on, and it wasn't possible for anything to be going on in the first place. She stepped back, shaking her head. She couldn't meet his eyes again._

 _"I am really sorry, Robin."_

 _She gulped back a sob which threatened to leave her lips. If she broke, she wouldn't be able to end things with him again. He was a safe place, he loved her, and at some point, Regina had begun to love him, too, but not like she should be loving her partner. He definitely meant a lot to her, but just as a person in her life; not like a lover, not anymore._

 _"I should probably go, Henry's at home alone." Actually, he wasn't. She had asked Emma to take care of him for some time but Robin didn't have to know about that. "I'll see you around," she muttered sadly and turned away._

 _A few moments later, her purple smoke dissipated around her and she heard Henry's cheerful voice coming through the living room door._

 _"Ma! You're cheating again!"_

* * *

"A girls' night?" Emma's eyebrows almost shot to her hairline.

When Regina had asked her politely at the end of the meeting to stay behind for a second, this was the last thing that could possibly have come to her mind. Emma wasn't really the partying type – or she didn't used to be. A lot of things had changed during the last few years in Storybrooke. Her social life was blossoming compared to her past experiences. For one, though, she never took Regina for the type of woman who would willingly go to a bar to have girly chats, drinks and perhaps even dance.

Regina smiled a bit, shrugging, like ' _Why not?_ '

The Mayor didn't know how to ask Emma to spend time with her. She was really, REALLY bad at it.

"Uh, sure," Emma responded after another second, with a light chuckle and very visible surprise. "That would be interesting. I could talk to Snow and Belle perhaps – okay I'm not sure if Belle is a good choice after, you know... everything that happened. But Ashley – I mean Cinderella. Oh, if only Ruby was here... And you're still keeping in touch with Kathryn, right? And perhaps we could bond some more with Zelena. You've said things are improving between you two," Emma rambled.

"Sure..." Regina's face threatened to drop but she refused to give it away. It was something, after all, right? "Yes, I'll ask Zelena..." She nodded, smiling a bit wider as their eyes met. "Um, so where should we meet up, then?"

"Well, there aren't many options," Emma chuckled softly, "The Rabbit Hole, I guess?" Emma never really went there. Actually, the only times she had set the foot in there were when she was called in to deal with some drunk man who would need to spend a night at the station to sober up.

Regina moved her arms across her chest but then she uncrossed them, sliding her hands over her pencil skirt and then nervously dusted it off, nodding to Emma's words. "Mhm, The Rabbit Hole sounds good." Well, it wouldn't be her first choice, but it was about spending time with Emma not about how or where they did it.

"I'd say I'd pick you up and drop Henry at David's, but I'm not sure if we should drive. I'm not sure if I'll drink, but one drink and... Well," Emma giggled quite nervously for some unknown reason.

Emma told herself that she just wasn't used to things like this and that made her quite anxious, not that she didn't want to see Regina with their mutual friends in a casual setting. They all spent a lot of time as a family, sure, but they never really hung out as friends, even after they became closer. _It's a good start_ , she thought then. Emma then smiled genuinely, noticing that Regina might feel quite the same way.

"You know, I'd advise you not to dress in anything overly expensive. Lots of things might happen there."

It made Regina roll her eyes once more. "I know how to dress casually, Sheriff, I just don't prefer to."

Maybe she didn't come to this realm knowing everything, but over 30 years of experiences gave her the benefit of having a large wardrobe with different types of clothing.

"Have you done this before?" Emma couldn't help but ask, a little smirk dancing over her lips. "Madame Mayor," she added quite playfully and with a raised eyebrow.

"I was the Evil Queen, Miss Swan. Do I need to remind you of that every 45 seconds?" Regina rolled her eyes, smiling.

It was always easier to be like this in order to hide things, because she wasn't sure if showing her feelings would be the right choice.

"I'd come by and drop Henry off and pick you up. I am not letting my town be wrecked by their drunk Sheriff."

"Hey! I told you, I'm not really planning to drink. How would it look? I usually remove drunk people from this bar, so I need to behave. We both have a reputation to protect."

As much as Emma found Regina's comments amusing rather than annoying – unlike in the past, when she didn't know Regina at all – now… she felt neither. Actually, she _did_ feel amused, but it had nothing to do with Regina's sass. The blonde slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"That's the overestimation of the year. You, Miss Swan, have no reputation to lose. None at all," Regina chuckled deeply, shaking her head. "But I'll give you that, dear. At least you haven't offered to let your handless wonder take care of our son."

 _Our son_. How easily it slid off her tongue now.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice…" At the moment Emma wanted to laugh. Laugh hard.

She hadn't noticed what, exactly? Regina wondered.

"It's been over a month since I stopped being the Dark One. Don't tell me you didn't notice that it's been twice as long since the _handless wonder_ , as you call him, was around."

Regina never asked, as she obviously didn't feel the need to say it. Henry, of course, had noticed as he got to spend the night with her from time to time, at her own house that she'd purchased before taking on the darkness. Her parents quickly noticed as well that Hook was no longer following her every step any longer. Soon, they all noticed that he was absolutely nowhere to be found. Neither were his things.

"What? Oh God, why didn't you tell me?" Thinking back, _now_ she could recognize that Guyliner wasn't around at all. It would be hard to notice if it wasn't for Emma telling her now, because she was really used to ignoring his existence. "It's been two months? Oh, no wonder the town has been so peaceful lately," Regina smiled cheekily, rolling her eyes.

Should she have taken that as a sign as well? For a former Queen, she really sucked at seeing the obvious signs.

Emma just shrugged with a soft pout, but a smile was hiding right behind it. It was quite amusing, wasn't it? Regina was the first to start a relationship, and first to end one. Emma repeated that pattern soon after.

"Well, I would say I was sorry but no, I am not. You are better off without him," Regina shrugged giving the Sheriff her half smile. "Even you deserve better."

Regina knew that Emma pick up the underlying message, but her own nature wouldn't let her say those words without her her sassiness coating the words. It would make her feel unprotected and her heart would be too open. She wasn't going to make a mistake like that, not in the near future, anyway.

Emma's green eyes dropped to her shoes then, but she was glad to finally hear that she had made the right choice. For one, Regina wouldn't ask her from where that came from. It seemed like her parents had gotten used to the idea of Killian and had already imagined the fairy tale they would create together. Henry was also surprised, but she knew that he only wanted to support her decisions, even if he didn't exactly approve of them himself.

"Thanks, Regina," Emma smiled softly at the woman and looked back at her with warmth in her eyes. "Anyway… I should head to the station because my boss can be a true hardass and I prefer her to not know that I chit chat instead of working. I'll wait for you to pick me up then. Seven? Eight p.m.?"

"She sounds fun," Regina smirked a little. She moved her hands once more over her skirt to pull it down a bit. "Yes, right, I'll pick you up around 8. I want to make sure Henry has his dinner before leaving him to your incompetent father. I don't want to think what kind of garbage he might feed him," she shook her head in disgust then shrugged.

"David is a better cook than me, for some odd reason, so don't worry," Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyways…I should get back to the papers in hand–" She was about to turn back then she stopped. "Oh by the way, Emma, I want those reports first thing tomorrow." She smirked a bit knowing Emma hated to fill out paperwork.

The blonde groaned, closing her eyes. Regina knew how to step over her foot.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'd better get going, and fill them out now. See you later."

With a smirk, Regina headed into her office, the doors swinging open as she stepped through then and then closing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here goes the girl's night! ;)**

* * *

Regina sent Henry to the door as soon as she stopped the engine. He jogged to the house smiling widely. He had a chance to spend more time with his grandpa.

Emma jogged down the stairs in her maroon button-up, thin shirt, and tight black leggings after hearing the bell. Her hair was all curled: she began to do it much more often lately. It made her feel better and in a way, more confident.

"Hey Ma!" he said right away when she opened the door.

"Hey, kiddo," she said with a smile, seeing that it was the boy who was about to drag her out of the blue house.

She draped her arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead after locking the door. Henry smiled ear to ear as they walked together.

"Don't stay up too late, alright? I know how you and David can be," she told him on their way to the black Mercedes.

"I know, ma, mom already told me all of this twice. I am not a little kid anymore."

"Should have guessed Regina did a whole lecture."

Henry rolled his eyes just like Regina. Emma smirked at him before dropping on the passenger's seat at the front. Emma sent Regina a smile hello and buckled up.

As soon as they took their seats in the car, Regina immediately started the engine. She took a look at the blonde out of the corner of her eyes. Emma looked as stunning as she always did, but she would be damned if she said it out loud. On the other hand, Regina had her dark jeans and an opaque red shirt on with her black leather jacket being the icing on the cake. She knew better than to voice anything with Henry in earshot; he always seemed like a bit too interested in their lives.

Emma couldn't help but to look at the brunette as well. Her brow then arched softly as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Madame Mayor," she chuckled, "I didn't think you owned a pair of those."

She did think, quite often, that Regina looked absolutely gorgeous in those pencil shirts and dresses, but she didn't expect to see her in jeans. Little did she know that her words would sound quite flirtatious to some, but honestly… It was just a friendly chat for them, wasn't it? They'd always been like this.

Regina rolled her eyes, and focused on the road ahead of them. She wasn't sure if it was wise to answer Emma's question or not, but she wouldn't have been able to help herself even if she had tried.

"I was a queen, Miss Swan. Of course, I own many things, but that doesn't necessarily mean I use all of them." Her lips curled upward. "I would've worn them more often if I'd known that you'd feel threatened," she smirked lightly.

"Uh, you _wish_ ," Emma gave a bold answer, the smirk never leaving her lips. "You'd be surprised to see me in a dress, too. But it's not a restaurant we are going to."

"I seriously doubt your ability to dress, Sheriff, and your ridiculous jacket's not helping your case in any way."

She thought for a second, though; Emma Swan in a dress or a suit with a skirt. That would be a sight for sore eyes. She couldn't help but imagine Emma in even further states of dress (and undress) somehow, so she had to shake her head to dismiss those thoughts.

"You won't believe it, but Snow managed to convince Belle to come as well," Emma changed the subject.

"You mean your _mother_ convinced the little bookworm," Regina emphasised the word ' _mother'_ enough to make it sound poisonous. She knew Emma didn't at all feel comfortable calling both of her parents by their _rightful_ titles in her life.

"You love to torture me, hm?"

"Mhmm, you're stuck with it. You should've thought twice before rushing into my life in the first place," Regina's smirk grew bigger.

Henry watched the back of his mothers' heads and noticed they were chattier than usual. In the past, everything seemed so serious and they either fought about him or – who knows what else. They just always seemed on edge. Now, though, they really did act like a pair of friends. In a way…

It was rather a short drive from Emma's place to Snow's loft. Henry jumped out of the car and rushed to the driver's side to give Regina a kiss, he then went around the car to kiss Emma's cheek, too.

"Have fun, moms!"

"You, too, kiddo!" Emma called after him and watched him disappear in the building.

Regina was about to go off about him not going to bed late and not eating junk food even though Emma had insisted David was a good enough cook, but he had already started running to the building. Her words died in her throat, so instead, she turned to Emma.

"You don't look bad yourself," her lips turned up, eyeing the blonde for a second, head to toe.

Her head snapped to Regina. Did she just hear a compliment from Regina Mills herself? She wanted to grin playfully and make a remark, but suddenly felt small under her deep gaze and only muttered, "Thanks…"

"Is your mother coming with us?"

"She was meeting her friends after work," Emma shook her head, "so they all should be waiting for us there."

Regina nodded slowly, dropping her gaze before it became incredibly awkward. She started the engine again and pulled the gear. It wasn't a long drive, getting from one end of town to the other didn't take more than 20 minutes anyway, unless there was a Troll attack or something like that.

"So… I take it you're not going to have a single drink either, then…" The Sheriff added last words as she stubbornly stated her plan to stay sober. "I'm not sure if watching the other ones drink while we're being all sober is a good idea, though. You haven't ever witnessed it before… so you'd better prepare."

"Who said I am not going to drink?" Regina raised a brow as she pulled the key out of the ignition.

"You. You told me this by saying that you were picking me up. Maybe I'm off duty, but… Mayor Mills, I must remind you that you're not allowed to drive with much alcohol your bloodstream..." Emma cleared her throat, looking away as Regina reached toward the back seat, displaying a good amount of cleavage without noticing, to grab her purse. The last thing she needed was to look at her friend in… an inappropriate way.

Regina had assumed she had won the argument when Emma cut herself off awkwardly. Anyway, she wasn't going to drive back. Magic was for these kind of nights, right?

"Let's go before I change my mind," she murmured and got out of the car.

Emma undid the seatbelt and got out of the car. It was already twilight. They headed inside; the smell of smoke and alcohol instantly hit them. The music was never too loud, of course. This wasn't a club, luckily, but not fully a bar either, truth be told. Emma frowned a little when it appeared to be quite crowded.

"Come on, let's find them," she said, taking a soft hold of Regina's wrist so they wouldn't get lost in the sea of bodies that stood in their way.

A shiver ran down on the Mayor's spine as Emma touched her and next thing she knew, she was being dragged between the sweaty bodies of the noisy people from her town. Somehow, she didn't mind at all. It was probably the _Emma effect_.

Soon the brunette was surrounded by Emma and Zelena. Snow and Belle were sitting across from her. She was sipping her wine occasionally, sharing a bottle with her sister, watching the people dancing with a grimace on her face. She didn't get how they at all enjoyed this kind of dancing. It felt like marketing their bodies to the people around.

It seemed like Kathryn – or Abigail – was too busy after all and Cinderella – or Ashley – would have to wait until her two-year-old daughter would fall asleep before joining them. Emma found herself missing Ruby a lot. She would make this night exciting for sure. Surprisingly, Snow and Belle weren't going to hold back at all, despite the still early hour. Emma had declined each time when they asked her to have a drink. Her eyes would then meet Regina's with amusement. She found herself having fun just watching the brunette.

"You make the most amusing face," Emma said without thinking twice.

Regina turned her eyes to the blonde, rolling them at her words, but she had the same amused smile on her lips. Emma then saw a big glass of beer being placed in front of her.

"I told you two I'm not going to drink yet!" she groaned at the two.

She had to say 'yet' because they wouldn't let her be if she said she wasn't going to drink at all. She was quite scared that she might at some point feel what the other two clearly felt by now; they no longer cared and just wanted to party hard.

"They are kinda right, Swan, there is no 'girls' night' without drinking. That's what you were saying on the way here," Regina shrugged. "Besides, I am not going to let you drive if it is what you're thinking. You are basically what… five?" she chuckled, taking another sip from her wine glass, then she hummed; it wasn't as good as her handmade wine back in the Enchanted Forest, but it was quite good for this realm. "I'll magic you back to your house if you're scared of subverting this place's peace," her smile grew into an amused smirk, her eyes barely gazing into green ones. Why it was so hard to look this woman in the eye?

"It's still too early. We've been here no more than 30 minutes and they are already half-drunk," Emma defended.

"We are not!" Snow gasped and made the most amusing face Emma saw tonight. "We're just having fun while the three of you just _sit_ there. I thought it was your idea. So! Now drink up! I know you like this beer."

The mother patted her daughter's arm. Emma couldn't believe this. She could see Mary Margaret do this, but not Snow. The blonde shook her head and tapped the glass.

"I'll drink this if Zelena and Regina will get their asses on the dance floor," she said. Only after a second did Emma realize their revenge would be – endless? Furious? Whatever! She was going to suffer. Yes, perhaps she shouldn't be sober for that. Tilting her glass up, she took a big gulp of the beer.

"Oh, no," Regina shook her head fast, "no, no not a chance!"

Zelena, on the other hand, was sending daggers with her eyes toward Emma, but then she nudged Regina's side, "C'mon, 'Gina."

"Don't call me that!" Regina's glare turned to her sister, "I am not that drunk and I'll never be that drunk!"

"We'll see," Zelena rolled her eyes, smirking. She turned back to Emma, "And, Swan, don't think you'll get away with it." Her smirk became a lot scarier than ever.

Regina just wondered what was in her sister's mind at that moment but the curiosity just lasted for few more seconds. Regina turned back to her half-filled glass and downed it. The glass filled itself again.

Emma turned red behind the glass, already feeling her death was coming. What got into her to mess with Zelena? Regina was her friend, but her sister? They had barely begun to try getting along.

"It's a win-win situation here. I'll let loose and drink, and you'll have some fun as well. We can take shots because now… Now I need it."

Belle clapped her hands and Emma began to wonder what she had gotten herself into. It appeared the bookworm needed lots to drink after her dear Rumple got to be the Dark One again.

Regina rolled her eyes, not answering that. Instead, she took a sip from her newly filled glass and shrugged.

"Shots? Are we talking about tequila?"

"Could be, whatever. If we're about to do this then we need something stronger. I'll back off of you, my mom will back off of me and we'll all be happy."

Emma looked at Snow whose eyes said that she had no idea what her daughter was talking about.

"I wouldn't drink anything else, though." The brunette shook her head, then Zelena raised a brow.

"Bring her an apple martini, Swan. Don't let her fool you with her elegance and things." She waved her hand toward her younger sister, chuckling.

"Whatever," Regina rolled her eyes, murmuring, "Not beer, though. I hate beer."

Emma got up looked at the two sisters.

"Want one, too? Red apple, green apple," she said pointing to each sister in turn. "I'll get the bottle of tequila, too. Can you drink it neat, Your Majesty? All of you for that matter?" she looked between the four women.

Regina rolled her eyes. It was at times irritating to be known this well but well red apple was her thing and everybody knew it. It was much more irritating now thinking like this. She waved her hand and in a gesture that said 'whatever' and Zelena nodded, chuckling.

"Of course, neat…" the brunette muttered as if anything else was an option at all.

Emma began to sway gently to the beats of the music as she walked away. She liked dancing and making fool out of herself, but doing it at home alone was much better than doing it in public.

Zelena nudged Regina's side, smirking, as suddenly Regina's eyes just dropped down to Emma's swaying hips. The brunette watched the blonde woman closely as she swayed to the bar. This would be better if it was just the two of them and maybe, finally, she would have enough courage to make a move.

"You really aren't subtle," Zelena said, taking the remaining sip of wine in her glass. "I'm not sure though if you're trying to kill Swan with your gaze, or if it's about something else entirely. But I'm gonna enjoy my sweet, wicked revenge on her."

Regina turned to her sister with a raised brow, light pink covering her lips. "I have nothing to be subtle about," she rolled her eyes and finished her glass.

"You are not even looking, dear sister. You are staring," Zelena smirked a little. She had no idea what could be going through the brunette's mind, but she couldn't help but pry into other's businesses.

* * *

Emma leaned against the counter and smiled at the bartender.

"Two apple martinis, one green, one red, and a bottle of tequila with five – no, make it six, shot glasses."

As if sensing the company was coming she heard, "Emma!"

The blonde looked up to see a young princess rushing towards her.

"Hey there, Ella."

Ashley giggled, walking to Emma. "Oh my God, the Mayor is here. How did you get her to come here?" She poked Emma's shoulder.

"Believe it or not but it was her idea," Emma grinned at the other blonde. "I was just as surprised as you are. I think a lot has changed for all of us and we all used to have a night out like this. I kinda pissed both of the Mills sisters off, so better not push your luck," she warned as Ella helped her carry the drinks after she'd gotten herself a beer, too.

"Oh," Ashley chuckled, "Poor you, Sheriff. I see the bullseye on your back for tonight." Cinderella took the place by Snow as they got back to the table. Regina's eyes dropped down as soon as Emma returned with the shots and Ashley. Emma placed the drinks in front of the sisters and then sat between Snow and Regina.

Regina nudged Zelena with her elbow, muttering, "Shut up!" She licked her lips as her martini was placed in front of her by the certain blonde.

"Perhaps we should play something?" Zelena proposed then, hiding a smirk behind her martini glass.

Regina wasn't sure what Zelena was playing at, but probably it would be a lot harder to deal with the things in her head, trying to hide it from Zelena as well. Why the hell had she even asked her to come?

Emma opened the bottle and began to fill the shot glasses with a raised brow.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The pixie-haired woman jumped in her seat. "Strip poker? Oh, we don't have the cards. And there are no handsome men…" she pouted, "There isn't _my_ handsome man."

"That's the point of girls' night, isn't it, Snow?" Emma shook her head.

"If Charming heard you, Snow…" Regina took a sip, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe something like, 'Never Have I Ever'?" Ashley proposed, chuckling at Snow.

"I was more thinking of truth or dare," Zelena said boldly, not hesitating to get her ideas across. "It's quite the same, I heard, just more interesting considering the dare. Let's say the one whose turn it is must have a shot, hm?"

Emma couldn't help but smirk at the proposition. That would be interesting. Regina's eyebrows shot up to her hairline looking at her sister. "I'm on," she said, getting to emptying half of her beer.

Snow nodded eagerly with her broad smile while Belle giggled with a short, "Sure, why not?"

Emma looked at Ashley and then Regina. "Seems like we'll get drunk pretty fast like that," the blonde nudged the brunette's side playfully.

"Speak for yourself Sheriff, I don't get drunk." After all, it wasn't her first time drinking, right? In her long and boring life, drinking made it all a bit more bearable in the end.

"We could try spin the bottle."

"Nahh, too boring," Zelena said chuckling. "What about we start from a competition? The first one finishing up her drink starts by asking the last one." The redhead smirked more. "Countdown, Sheriff…"

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister, taking the glass in hand. She just wished Zelena's plan had nothing to do with her. She knew her sister was going to go for Emma. What a shame…

"I'll take your word for it, Madame Mayor," Emma winked at the brunette, as she could hardly believe Regina would stay sober after all of this. She lost all hope for herself to not go wild at some point.

"And what about the next rounds, though?" Ashley asked Zelena.

They all grabbed their drinks and got prepared.

"Ready…" Emma started, "Steady… Go!"

They all dove in. Belle choked on the alcohol in her throat what made her finish last. Surprisingly Snow was first.

"Ha!" The brunette called happily. "Truth or dare, bookworm?!"

"The one who's asked is the next to ask?" Zelena offered, eyeing Emma as her prey.

It was a shame when Snow finished her drink first. Now she had to wait until someone was drunk enough to ask her. She took one of the shot glasses and a piece of lime in front of her, looking around, occasionally at her sister.

"Truth, please," Belle sighed. Of course, she would go with the truth, she had nothing to hide, right?

Emma leaned back in the seat; she was going to enjoy the show. Luckily everyone in this crowded place probably minded their own business, because they would for sure be unable to not laugh at Queen Snow White being anything but sober.

The woman gave out the evilest laugh either of them had ever heard. Emma's eyes went wide as she tried to prepare herself for a question as equally wicked as this sound. Despite everything, neither of them was prepared for the very question that had fallen from Snow White's lips.

"Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?" her pale face was deadly serious and her eyes were shooting daggers at the young woman.

Belle was nervous until the question. She couldn't help laugh, though.

"Does Rumple count?" It made the whole table laugh, then Belle shook her head. "Not since I was sixteen. Okay, now it's my turn. Tell me, Sheriff, truth or dare?" she pointed at Emma, then downed her tequila shot.

On the other side of the table, Zelena was already getting bored. What kind of game they pulled truth and dare into. It was so childish. She downed three shots one after the other, making Regina down two of them with her.

Emma narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what Belle would ask her. She was clearly so drunk… but it couldn't be that bad right? Whatever that would be.

"For you guys' entertainment, I'll pick dare," she said with a smile, convinced that there wouldn't be anything she would be too embarrassed to do, even if her head still didn't feel much of a buzz. "Hit me, Belle." Her fingers tapped at the table surface.

"Ughh! I had a perfect truth," Belle pouted a bit but then she found the perfect dare. "I want you to steal us two more bottles," she pointed the almost empty tequila bottles on the table, giggling to herself, "and you've got 5 minutes for that."

Making the Sheriff steal booze. It was a good idea indeed. On the other hand, when Belle said Emma's name, Regina became more interested in the game. She rolled her eyes, watching Emma closely.

"Like steal-steal?" Emma opened her eyes wide. She had to be wrong after all, as she thought for a second. She was the Sheriff! She would have to fine herself for that. Or make David do it. When Belle nodded, Emma's mouth dropped wide open. _No way!_ "Fuck," she cursed under her nose and pursed her lips, thinking hard. She then waved her hand. Seeing nothing happen the women looked at her confused, but Emma then reached under the table and placed the two bottles on the table. "Happy?"

Emma filled the shot and knocked it back.

* * *

The game kept them entertained for a good hour. Who would've guessed? After Ashley had a dare to join someone on the dance floor for half of a song, she had picked Regina. Emma by now couldn't stop giggling as the alcohol clearly began to take over her.

"Truth or dare, Your Majesty?" the blonde princess asked the former Evil Queen.

No way Regina would go with a dare. Yes, she was maybe a bit tipsy but her self-worth was still there and after seeing those dares, no no and big time no.

"Truth, of course," she said, taking the last remaining sip from her martini.

Tequila felt better and at some point, she stopped drinking it. She saw Zelena rolling her eyes at her choice… She was gonna pay for that eye-roll.

"Oh, come on!" Emma called, disappointed with Regina's choice. "Truths are no fun really."

"Shut it, please," Ashley playfully kicked Emma's leg from under the table, accidentally hitting Snow's leg as well.

"Hey!" The grammar-school teacher called.

"So-rry," the young blonde said slowly before turning to Regina. "So! Hmm, let's see… Who is one person you pretend to like, but actually don't?"

There were so many people she didn't like, but well, if she didn't like someone she never pretended to like them. But at some point she'd pretended to love, and to be in love with Robin, right? "Well, not a definite answer, maybe, but I'd say Robin," Regina shrugged, downing her shot with closed eyes. Yes, the shock on everyone's face was so worth it. "What? I've broken up with him now, haven't I?" she chuckled turning to her sister. "Tell me, Zelena, truth or dare?"

Emma blinked a few times in shock, staring at the brunette for a long moment. To think, this woman had once fought for this relationship in hell. Perhaps Emma's guilty thoughts appeared to be right in some way, after all. Meanwhile, Zelena didn't answer right away, unsure what her sister might throw at her. There was no saying that either of the choices were safer than the other. "I'll regret this. Dare, sis. I can always get my revenge some other time."

Regina looked to the ceiling, thinking. Anything about Zelena could be dangerous. Especially a stupid dare if she was really watching her closely around Emma from then on.

"Well well, I dare you to knock back five shots in a beer glass." She was probably going to be carrying Zelena to her house after that, but, well, seeing her face would worth all work she would have to go through in the morning.

"Huh?" Zelena gasped and it made Emma giggle. She shut down fast, though, as soon as those green eyes settled on her. "Fine!" the redhead called, even though she well knew what it could do to her. Her pride wouldn't let her reject the dare. "But give me some time to drink. All of you wait for a second – I'll get that horrible beer from the bar."

The Wicked Witch slipped from the seat and quickly headed to the bartender. Usually calm now the man quickly grabbed the glass and began to fill it with their best beer. Zelena came back with the beer and prepared her shots. When the whole thing was over, she was seriously seeing everybody double. Her head was spinning a little. She licked her lips turning to the Sheriff.

"Swan, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," Emma said with a smug smirk. All of the drinks had additionally boosted her confidence, and how could she not love the challenges? One thing was that she had already forgotten Zelena looked like she wanted to strangle her just over an hour ago.

"I dare you to kiss someone, on the lips." Zelena looked around their little group and when her eyes set on Regina and the brunette started shaking her head immediately, her smirk grew wilder.

"Uh, what are we?! Twelve?" Emma huffed and began to look between those who sat in front of her. Then there was only Zelena, Regina and Snow on her sides.

"Chop chop, Swan, I can't wait forever."

As if telling herself that she was simply right there and it wasn't bad for best friends to share a peck on the lips, she turned in her seat and moved the hand to Regina's neck before leaning close. Her lips so gently brushed against Regina's upper lips before her eyes fell closed and she gave in, capturing the bottom lip between her own. _So soft…_ was her first thought.

Regina froze for a second. _O-H-M-Y-G-O-D!_ Her hand on the table clipped to the edge. Her brain was out of control, everything was rushing in her mind so fast but without a second thought she kissed her back, parting her lips lightly so she could have her smooth upper lip in between hers. It felt like time just stopped there. Her heart was beating in her throat. Her eyes were closed shut, her tongue teased the upper lip slowly. Amount of alcohol in her system and her mixed up feelings didn't let her pull back.

When those lips moved back against Emma's, her heart began to beat even faster for some _'unknown'_ reason. It made her own tongue slip past her lips to have the slightest of tastes of Regina's lipstick-covered lip. And she found it quite addictive. As much it was hard to pull away, especially thinking about those times it had crossed her mind; like when Regina smiled smugly or when Emma just wanted to shut her up. It was mostly after she had arrived in Storybrooke and they were at each other's throats.

When they were finally parted, it felt like years had passed even though it had just been a few seconds. Regina's cheeks started burning. She looked around with wide eyes and then awkwardly stood up. "Excuse me." The brunette headed to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Regina?" Emma asked softly but the woman was far gone. She bit her lip before licking it and finally looking at the company. No-one said a single word and they all stared at her. Emma blushed herself, overwhelmed.

"What?!"

* * *

Regina stared herself in the mirror for a long time, touching her smudged red lips. Emma had kissed her. Her heart refused to slow down and at some point, she thought she was having a heart attack. Her mind was overworked and she knew that soon enough, she would get a headache. She washed her face to cool down her bright crimson cheeks, then fixed her makeup. She slowly put her lipstick on, pressing her lips together ,but all she could think of was the tongue rolling on those very lips in the mirror's reflection.

* * *

Zelena was a lot more amused than shocked. Yes, she didn't expect this, either, but well… it made some things a lot clearer for her. "Well, we should've played this a long time ago, it seems."

Snow frowned looking at the redhead. Emma frowned, thinking way too slowly to figure out what Zelena could possibly mean.

"Let's go dancing," Snow proposed and Ashley nodded, with Belle dragging Emma to her feet.

"Wait!" The blonde called, already standing, reaching for her filled shot glass. "Okay, I can go," she mumbled after drinking it.

The blonde let Belle take her hand and drag her between the dancing people. She let loose and let her body just move to the music.

Regina left the bathroom to rejoin the group. When the brunette came, though, it was only Zelena at the table.

"Don't! Don't say anything, Zelena, I'm serious."

The redhead smiled with a satisfaction. "No way, I'm going to torture the hell out of you," Zelena shook her head and took another shot; something flipped in her stomach and she leaned over the table. "So, either join them and have fun or bear with me and my never-ending comments about you and the Savior, because I am not really able to walk at the moment."

Regina took a look at Emma and the others, then shook her head. She was just too embarrassed to join them. She took Zelena's shot glass away.

"Okay, that's it for you. I don't want to carry you passed out, out of here," she rolled her eyes sighing.

"Too late," Zelena gave out her wicked laugh as she wasn't sure how long it will take for her to dare to move out of the spot.

"Do your best, in for a penny in for a pound." The younger sister poured herself one more shot and downed it fast, slamming the glass back on the table. She turned it upside down and did the same to Zelena's. She still felt the tingle on her lips from where Emma's tongue had touched them.

"You know, if you don't want everyone to see the obvious you shouldn't act as if it moved you," Zelena said after a long moment. "Unless they are blind. Your little blonde seems to be the blindest of them all."

"Gosh Zelena, she is not my blonde or anything! There is nothing going on and there won't be anything going on in the future either."

Zelena looked at the dance floor as she frowned unsure if she saw right that they danced, drinking from some entirely new bottle. How they all would make it home, she didn't know. At least those without magic.

"Is she good at least?" Zelena couldn't help herself.

Regina was about to protest Zelena's next words but she heard Emma even with the loud music.

"Hey! You! That's not how you treat a lady!"

Regina stood up fast, which made her a bit dizzy at first. "Jesus Zelena, we haven't done anything! There is nothing going on, to begin with, and you ask me about sex?"

"You're too emotional, darling. Of course there's something going on," Zelena smirked at her sister. Her utter denial only made her more and more convinced. The older sister watched Regina rush into the crowd with amusement before saying to herself, "I meant the kiss."

Regina grabbed the blonde's arm.

"Okay, enough. We are going. No no no, it's enough for tonight. Wait for me outside I'll take Zelena."

"Regina! No, hey!" Emma said, but the other woman pushed her out of the dance floor to the door, "I'm the Sheriff and this guy is a jerk!" Emma tried to free herself but it seemed that for once Regina was stronger than her.

"No! Out. Now!"

The Queen's authoritative tone made her swallow and give in. She leaned against the wall heavily and texted the person who had a night shift at the station tonight. Even this drunk, she wasn't about to ignore anything she didn't like. Her eyes widened seeing Zelena, being dragged out by Regina.

"I'm not going to carry her, she's mean," she said childishly as Zelena clearly couldn't walk and Regina wasn't at all able to drag her home. But truth be told, Emma's legs already felt weak as well, by what she just felt trying to push herself off the wall and almost falling. It made her head spin as if someone punched her on the back of it. "Woahhh!"

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, sighing. "Okay, whatever. Come here so I can teleport us to my place."

Emma tried to make a move forward when she almost tripped. Regina grabbed Emma as she was almost falling.

"Easy… Come here." She wrapped her arm around Emma's middle just like she was holding Zelena. She closed her eyes to concentrate as being close to Emma made her heart beat like crazy. She gulped and sighed, "Here we go."

After her words purple smoke engulfed them and they appeared in her living room at the mansion. She placed Zelena on the couch, but after few moments the redhead disappeared in purple smoke again. She was in the only guest room she had.

"Okay, now let's get you to bed, too, huh?" she said to Emma, t noticing she was still holding blonde's waist. She blushed deeply and pulled back awkwardly.

"I'm not sleepy." Emma was. She would be out as soon as she would get on the nice bed, soft pillow, comfortable and warm.

"Can you climb up the stairs?"

"Climb? Unlikely. Crawl? I guess. Walk? Not really," Emma chuckled finding it extremely funny, unaware of Regina's rosy cheeks.

Trying to walk out of the living room, she bumped into the door frame, hitting her forehead.

"Uh, fuck. This wasn't standing here," she moaned, rubbing her hurting skull. With narrowed eyes, Emma tried again to get it to the stairs by herself. Everything she laid her eyes on seemed to change its place.

Regina rolled her eyes, walking behind Emma when she was about to bump into something again and yanking her waist.

"Okay, enough. I didn't bring you here to bring down the house onto our heads."

She guided Emma upstairs to her bedroom slowly, rather too slowly. They were tightly pressed together, and if not for being drunk, Emma would most probably hear her drumming heart. She settled the blonde on the foot of her bed.

"I'll go grab some water and painkillers for tomorrow. Don't move!" she said, leaving the room.

It didn't even take her five minutes to return and find Emma half naked, trying to pull the leggings off of her feet. The view was breathtaking and amusing at the same time.

Emma dropped on her back and tried to kick those leggings off, making annoyed sounds. Finally, they fell off and she rolled on her front. It was better. Much better. Only then she began to be fussy again as her bra felt quite tight as well. She truly wasn't thinking; didn't question that it wasn't her room she was in, nor that she was undressing in front of her friend. Well, she didn't notice Regina standing at the door, actually. Still lying down, she reached to take off the bra as well and shivered just as she sat up and to get the covers over herself. Five seconds of peace and she rolled back on her back to get rid of the last piece of clothing she had on. Those silk sheets and duvet felt so nice in contrast to all the clothes which seemed to annoy her sensitive skin.

Regina couldn't just look away when Emma started pulling off her other clothing, as if she was wearing anything more than underwear,. Her eyes grew wide, dancing on Emma's almost naked form, then watched her slide inside her bed. But no, as if it wasn't enough, the last remaining piece of the other woman's clothing was kicked off the bed, too. Emma was naked in her bed. It didn't even happen in her wildest dreams.

She cleared her throat, walking inside the bedroom. She placed the pills and water on the nightstand by Emma's head and walked around to her side of the bed. Her silk pajamas were neatly folded on the pillow. She went to the bedroom with them, trying to keep her cool, but inside she was going so crazy. She washed off her makeup and pulled her pajamas on. _Emma was naked in her bed._ She couldn't stop thinking about it. She flicked her fingers and the lights were switched off. She slid under covers as far away from Emma as possible, even though something in her begged to move close to the woman.

"Good night," she muttered, closing her eyes.

Little did Regina know that Emma had been already long asleep, with her face buried in the impossibly soft pillow. That's why the answer had never come. It wasn't going to be an easy night.

* * *

When those emerald eyes opened, Emma felt a pounding headache at the lights coming into the room. Only after a moment, her eyes adjusted enough to realize this wasn't _her_ room. Her eyes opened wide. Her brain worked slowly, but she soon realized she had to be at the mansion. The room screamed Regina's style. It all would be perfect, even with no memories of how she got there, if not for the fact she found herself completely naked.

"Oh fuck–" she gasped in shock. It was when she heard a crack of the door and saw Regina in the door of – she assumed – the bathroom. "Regina!" She called, her voice very hoarse, and her head began to spin even more.

The memories soon began to return. Some of them at least. They… kissed. She had a dare and she kissed Regina. And now she was naked in her bed, with no further memories.

"Shit – did we–?"

Regina pulled the toothbrush off her mouth and mumbled, "Did what?"

Regina had woken up early, as always, and had gone downstairs to put on the coffee machine. All three of them would need it at some point, she knew. She'd checked on Zelena; she had been still sleeping soundly. She was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, when she heard the bed creaking. Now Emma's face didn't mean anything to her at all.

"Take the pills, coffee is almost ready. I'll go check on Zelena again. If you are in this bad of a state, then I don't know what's going to happen to her."

Regina moved the brush back into her mouth, then disappeared in the bathroom again to spit out the bubbles in her mouth.

Emma's jaw dropped as soon as she was all alone again. Her heart began to pound so hard. She looked all over the bed; it was clear Regina had slept on the other side and Emma had no clothes on her, not even any underwear. Her friend seemed unmoved. Perhaps that was a good sign, though… Perhaps it wouldn't ruin their friendship. At least from Regina's side. Emma wasn't sure if she would be able to look her in the eye now. Trying to shake herself out of her state of shock, she reached to get the pills. She wasn't sure now if she was more angry with herself for letting it happen, or for being so drunk that she didn't remember a thing. In a haze of thoughts, she found herself back in her clothes that were tossed by the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks and not even once had Emma stopped by to chat with her. She only showed up to spend time with Henry once in a while, and even then she didn't stay for dinner. Even their son noticed that. When Henry asked her what was going on, she just shrugged and said ' _nothing'_. She didn't know how to explain it because she was really scared thinking it was because of her flirting with the Sheriff.

Henry didn't like it all. Not at all. It's been so nice, the three of them spending time together, and his moms were getting along so well. He needed to do something about it. He needed help, though.

"Mom!" he called and not seeing Regina anywhere downstairs, he rushed up, taking two steps at a time. Regina was tidying her bed as Henry rushed inside. "Mom! Grandma called. She wanted to invite us for dinner. Can we go, please? Please, please, please," he begged her.

"Calm down, Henry," she sighed, looking at him. She knew he wanted to see his grandparents but she really didn't want to be involved. "I'll drop you there, huh? I don't really feel like going out. I think I caught flu or something," Regina reasoned, smiling at her son.

Henry's face instantly dropped. "Come on, mom…" he said with a sad face.

"You'll say hi to them for me, okay?" she patted his shoulder and then went back to pulling the duvet free of wrinkles.

"You haven't done much for so long. We don't have family dinners at all. I want you to be there."

He wasn't lying. The whole plan was to have their family together again. He came closer again and moved his arms around her.

"Henry…" her voice threatened to break as she inhaled. She hated letting him down.

"You know how important it is for me for us to be together. Can one dinner hurt?"

Regina sighed moving an arm around him. In a few years, maybe in a shorter time than that, he'd be taller than her.

"Okay, fine… but we will come back home after dinner, alright? I feel really tired and I have a sore throat," she murmured, pulling away.

"Thank you," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Perhaps it was a bad timing after all, but there was no going back now. "I'll make you some tea. It will help your throat.

* * *

An hour later they were already by the building and headed up into the apartment. His mothers might get angry at him now, but… They would thank him later. He knocked on the front door before entering without waiting.

"There you are," Snow smiled, grabbing on her coat.

Soon there were sounds of steps on the corridor, and a minute later Emma was standing in the doorway. She froze when coming face to face with Regina.

Henry pursed his lips. "We will leave you both to it." The boy patted Emma's arm before the three Charmings sneaked through the door.

"No, Henry–" Regina froze as well when Snow and Charming slid outside and Henry almost pushed her inside pulling the door to close behind her. She grabbed the handle before he could close it. "You are grounded for rest of your life, young man."

She let him close the door then and turned to test her faith. But instead of saying anything, she started coughing. Her throat hurt terribly.

"You're sick?" Emma asked, instantly concerned, pushing away everything she felt just seeing the very brunette.

"Do you have anything warm to drink?" Regina shrugged without answering. Wasn't it already obvious?

"Yeah, I'm sure there's something. Sit on the couch and I'll get this done."

Ever so slightly the blonde brushed fingers against Regina's arm before bypassing her to get behind the kitchen counter.

Regina nodded before taking a seat in front of the turned-off TV. Luckily Snow always kept things the same way so she could move freely around the kitchen. She took down two mugs. For herself, she made coffee, feeling she needed it for an oncoming headache, and for Regina, she made the one tea that always helped her when she felt like she was catching a cold. Getting boiling water into the mug, she sighed heavily. Seemed like their son was fed up with the sudden change in their behavior…. It didn't take long for Emma to come back with two mugs.

"Here you go," she said with a small smile, placing mug in front of Regina and then sat in the armchair, keeping some distance.

"Thanks…" the brunette reached for the tea and sipped it slowly. The hot liquid soothed her sore throat, and she closed her eyes, humming, "I told him I was not feeling well so if you catch a cold, it's all on the boy you corrupted."

Regina really didn't expect something like this from him. Her son lying to her… She was going to give him a good lecture about all of this, but at some point she could see where he was coming from. They stopped all the communication with Emma after that fateful morning.

"Then I'll kick his little butt. He set us up and he should have let you rest. It's better for you to sleep it off," Emma said, rubbing her palms together slowly.

They could have just leave, but then again, here they were. Perhaps it was because they both knew their son was right. Emma just didn't really know what to do about it. What to do about them. She was certain whatever had happened didn't really matter… On the other hand, she also felt uncomfortable with the very thought that Regina had known it all and she was left with nothing. She sighed again.

"I'm sorry," Emma said finally and moved the mug between her hands. "I should have just talked it through with you, instead of running away…"

Regina sighed, leaning her elbows on her knees, holding the mug in both hands. She didn't know what to say, and well, she couldn't even look into Emma's eyes. She was really ashamed of her feelings because it was clear Emma had to get them, everything she felt, and she didn't want something like that. _What a way to find out_ , she thought.

"Well, you don't have to apologize. I get it… I should've seen this one coming. It's really my fault," she rambled a bit but shut her eyes as the next words fell out of the blonde's lips.

"No, don't blame yourself. I assume you stayed quite level-headed and I was all drunk and not thinking clearly and well… I wish I could at least remember how that night of ours went…" Emma said, feeling herself blush.

"What?! What are you even talking about?"

The emerald eyes turned to Regina quickly then. They widened as the confusion seemed almost overwhelming.

"I, uh–" the blonde started, looking into those deep brown eyes for the first time in two weeks. "About that night… After we left the bar." The shock in Regina's eyes made her freeze again. "Don't tell me now that– I mean… I woke up in your bed, naked… not remembering nothing much. I honestly only remember us playing that game, then you disappeared, I guess…"

Emma frowned deeply, desperately trying to remember something more. She had been trying for the past several days. Regina's eyebrows came together as she was listening.

"You thought we had sex?" Regina asked finally after a moment of silence. "I went to grab you a glass of water and pills for the morning, after checking up on Zelena. When I came back you were already in bed, dreaming." Emma didn't need to know that Regina was there while she was undressing. "I would normally have put you into the guest room but Zelena was sleeping there. And if not for the alcohol, I'd have slept in Henry's bed but at the time I didn't think of it so I crawled on the other side," she shrugged.

"Oh!" Emma gasped, suddenly feeling like some weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She tried to process it then; _nothing had happened_ , she told herself. So then why did the uneasy feeling remain? It wasn't as heavy, but still… it was there. She wasn't going to let it show, though.

So Emma wasn't talking to her because she thought they'd had sex? Would it be that _bad_ if they had? Well, for Regina it wouldn't be, obviously, but maybe Emma just didn't have a thing for women or just didn't feel the same way about Regina. Her face dropped, thinking about it, but she hid her face behind the mug.

"God, you were– I thought–" the blonde almost chuckled and shook her head. "God, what a misunderstanding. I'm really sorry, again, that I behaved like this. If I'd talked you about it then…" she didn't finish, taking a sip of her coffee. Her eyes closed for a second. Regina shrugged a bit, listening. "And here I was scared I'd messed things up between us… I wouldn't ever want that. We are family and things like that make things just… really difficult. Can you forgive me that I freaked out like that?"

"It's okay. Really…" Regina muttered under her breath, her heart breaking into little pieces then. It was one of the hardest talks she'd had to go, through it appeared.

"Can we start over? Being all BFF and stuff?" Emma snorted softly as dating and being friends were two things she has never been good at.

"What is _BFF_?" the brunette asked to change the subject, taking a sip of her tea.

"Best Friends Forever," Emma said with a sheepish smile, glancing between the brunette and the brown liquid in her own mug.

"Ohh… So you think we are best friends?" the red lips curled upwards a bit, even though her heart was still breaking.

"Of course I do! Maybe things were never easy between us but I have never had anyone quite like you in my life, Regina. You know… You mean a lot to me."

Emma's eyes got so warm and shining even though she was so not used to speaking on her mind and heart's behalf.

"Mm, yes, sure…" Regina coughed a bit, placing the mug on the coffee table.

"And now… I should really take you home. Are you hungry maybe? We could order something."

Regina blushed a bit, looking down. "No… I am not," she muttered, even though she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. She didn't care about food at all.

* * *

It was early and Emma was up already, despite having a day off from work. She got up to fill her large mug with coffee and brushed her messy hair away from her face, walking like a zombie. Hearing the sound of her phone going off made her jump and almost spill the hot coffee on herself.

"Jesus…" She reached to get it and smiled, seeing it was her boy. "Hi, kiddo. Everything okay?"

"Ma, you need to come. Mom is really sick and she is trying to go to work. She isn't listening to me."

Henry was concerned as his brunette mother had started getting dressed after breakfast. She was burning up and her eyes were already swollen, her nose was dripping and her voice… It was so hoarse.

"What?" Emma instantly dropped her feet from the coffee table. "God, tell her I'll smack her ass if she doesn't get back in bed. Try to keep her there. I'll be there in ten minutes–" she stopped, getting up. "I'm stupid. Hold on, I'll be there in a second."

She hung up and used magic to make herself look appropriate and then poofed herself into the Mills' hallway. Henry was getting ready to go to school, she knew.

Henry jumped a little as Emma appeared out of nowhere. He smiled a bit, though. She would make Regina stay in bed and now he could go to school in peace.

"Hey…" She came to him and kissed his forehead. "Is she upstairs?"

"I think so… She went to her room after breakfast and I called you," he said grabbing his backpack. "Ma, I'll be late. Take care of her, okay?"

"I will, worry not." Emma promised with a serious face. "Be good and have a good day at school, Henry."

"Mom, I'm leaving!" he called upstairs. "Ma is here… I'll see you later!"

"Be careful, I love you!" Regina called back and sighed.

He pulled his shoes on and left. Emma instantly headed upstairs, taking two steps at a time. The door was open and she let herself in.

Regina was getting dressed, she had pulled her pencil skirt on and was looking for a matching button up silk shirt. She had only her bra on, not even a camisole. Of course he would call Emma, but still she didn't expect Emma to burst into her bedroom.

"Regina– what are you doing?"

The sheriff gasped, seeing her almost fully clothed in her mayoral clothing. Almost. She tried to speak harshly, to show Regina that what she was doing was stupid, but she failed as her voice shook. She needed a second for the shock of seeing Regina's tanned body to pass.

Regina turned around to face Emma as she heard her, but there was a moment of silence as Emma's eyes lingered on her. God, she felt naked under that intense gaze. But good thing it only lasted for a second or so.

"I am fine, Swan. Really, it's just a cold."

"You know those clothes look really good on you, but they don't suit those red eyes and runny nose, ya know? Jump out of them and get to bed. Now," Emma brought herself to say seriously.

Regina's face was redder than usual and her red eyes were all glassy. It made Emma sober up. She walked close to gently touch her forehead.

Regina's eyes were burning, but well, the brunette was well enough to function, she reasoned to herself. She shivered as Emma's cool hand touched her skin. She was already cold and trying to find something warm to put on.

"Emma, I am fine, just bit of a simple cold," repeating herself as she rubbed her bicep. Her forearm lifted one of her cupped breast, accentuating her cleavage.

Emma frowned, deeply concerned. Her hands weren't even cool, but for Regina they had to feel as if they were freezing.

"No, you're not. You have no freaking idea how irresponsible it is of you, actually." For once she had to get Regina to think straight. The blonde licked her lips as she tried her best to focus on Regina's face only. For some reason her heart was pounding and her breath was coming in short gasps. "Take this off. You are burning up and you aren't going anywhere," Emma shook her head and turned to enter the closet while Regina pouted a bit, nodding.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just don't fuss."

Regina started undoing her skirt then and sat on the bed in her underwear, shivering as it was so cold for her. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.

Emma looked around trying to spot things Regina could sleep in. Nightgowns… Silk button up pyjamas. They weren't exactly the best to keep warm and sweat out a fever. She finally found some leggings, a loose shirt, and a jumper.

"Where do you keep your socks? You must have some, right?"

Rolling her eyes, the Mayor waved her hand and her sock drawer opened. She started coughing.

Emma couldn't help but smile seeing there was a pair of fuzzy woolen ones as well. For cold winter evenings by the fireplace, likely. Emma took them and walked back to the brunette. She cleared her throat, seeing her too exposed.

"You should get warmer in this. One day in bed to sweat it out and you should feel much better," Emma smiled quite fondly.

"You really like my style?" Regina asked licking her lower lip a bit.

The brunette started dressing, pulling off her constricting bra as soon as she pulled the jumper on.

"That's– what you are concerned with now?" Emma said with amusement. "Well… Yeah. I mean all those clothes look perfect on you. Even those jeans," she added playfully. "You know you stand out among everyone in Storybrooke," Emma rolled her eyes as if that was the most obvious thing in the world and she didn't understand why would Regina ask her that.

Regina smiled, pulling the socks on. Her cheeks got all pink but it had nothing to do with her fever. She was just… It was nice, someone taking care of her and complimenting her. She sneezed a few times, rubbing her feet together. She was still shivering but not as much.

"I'm glad someone noticed me for something other than being the Evil Queen," she said crawling into the bed.

"I'd say that maybe you don't wear a crown anymore, but you remain a Queen in a bit of a different way," Emma stated.

She could bet everyone could feel it. It was like… Regina was really one of a kind. Emma then found some blankets and laid them over the duvet.

"Hop in. I will tuck you in."

Yes, she did want to make Regina smile. A smile was a cure for everything.

"I am not five, Emma, you don't need to."

The brunette pulled the duvet and blanket over herself. It felt way better, and now she could see how tired she was. She was grateful Henry called Emma, she'd really needed someone to make her rest.

"I don't have to but maybe want to, hm?" The sheriff sat on the edge on the bed and made sure Regina was all wrapped up. Regina's burning eyes closed for a while and few tears rolled down on her cheeks from the fever.

"Can you bring me some Tylenol? It'll lower the fever."

"Of course. In the kitchen, right?"

Emma jogged downstairs to get the pills and a glass of water. She helped keep her head up to take a sip. Regina swallowed the pills with difficulty They hurt her throat, making her cough. She then laid back again. She was clearly very weakened. Her hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks and Emma gently brushed the hair away.

"Sleep," she smiled gently and moved fingers through the hair, knowing how relaxing that was. "When you feel better maybe we will be able to crash on the couch and watch some crappy movies under the blankets. And eat soup. I'll make you some."

"I poisoned your mother once so you repay me by poisoning me with your soup, Swan?" she tried to chuckle but ended up coughing.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile, but it soon faded away with the sound of coughing. Her gaze softened. They were lucky the flu wasn't making Regina's bones ache as well as her muscles. Hopefully that wouldn't still happen.

"That would be lovely, though," Regina added after some time. "Thank you, Emma… For everything, really."

Regina stared into those emerald eyes and she felt like losing herself in them. So beautiful, breathtaking even. Her eyes dropped on Emma's lips for a second; she remembered Emma leaning in and capturing her lips just like it had happened mere moments ago. Emma had tasted so sweet…

Emma's heart sped up once more as she found herself unable to look away and get up, as if Regina's eyes held her into place.

"Don't mention it," Emma muttered, simply glad that she could do something for Regina and make it at least a bit easier for her to go through.

Regina nodded at the blonde. "Okay… I'll sleep now but if I get bored I am getting out of bed."

"I'd rather you not go down those stairs all alone. Let me know… like text or something, okay? Sweet dreams."

Only when those orbs closed did Emma get up to partly cover the windows so the room would be darker. She left the door partially open as well before heading to the kitchen so Regina could rest in peace and quiet.

While Regina rested, Emma made a simple chicken noodle soup with mirepoix. She knew that even though the other woman was sick, if she had done anything to Regina's kitchen, the brunette would strangle her. She had eaten a small bowl meanwhile to make sure it tasted good and that it would be help soothe a sore throat.

* * *

Regina woke up coughing. Her throat was closed up and felt dry. She tried to call Emma but her voice wasn't working so she reached for her phone to text: ' _Can you bring me water? Or something hot?'_

 _'Sure. Will be right up!'_ the reply came almost right way.

Emma got a full bowl of soup in one hand and a glass of water and vitamin C in the other.

"You look better," Emma smiled gently and placed the hot bowl on the nightstand. The brunette wasn't as flushed anymore, her temperature had to have dropped a degree or two. "Take this first…"

The Queen sat up a little, coughing again.

"I feel better," Regina smiled a bit.

The brunette was sweating and it was a good thing. It meant her fever was going down. She took the glass and drank, making a face meanwhile. She placed the glass by her bed after drinking half of it. Her stomach growled then. She blushed a bit.

"I'm happy to hear it," the blonde said, glad that her friend allowed herself to be taken care of. She preferred not to think what it would have been like if she had gone to work after all.

"What time is it?" She'd only had a slice of bread in the morning since she hadn't felt like she could stomach anything else. Regina took the bowl, smelling the steam over it. "It smells nice. You didn't leave my kitchen looking like a warzone right?"

"It's 12PM, you slept nicely for over four hours." It made it even clearer how tired she had to be; Regina who woke up early every day and was always full of energy. "Don't worry, I was extra careful. I hope you'll like it. I tried my best not to make it spicy in any way."

She'd added just a little bit of salt and pepper.

"Good…" Regina took a spoonful then smiled a bit. "Don't stand there, sit down. You've already invaded this bed."

Emma smiled sheepishly at that and moved to sit on the foot of the bed. She crossed her legs together and rested her elbows against her knees, watching the brunette.

The other woman took a few spoonfuls, one after the other, humming as the warm liquid soothed her throat.

"Mm, thank you, Emma… I thought you would poison me but this is good," she licked the residue from her lips.

A broad smile threatened to slip over Emma's lips. Regina Mills was complimenting something _she_ cooked? This had to be the best day of the year.

"Did you have a bowl yourself? You must be hungry as well. Did you even have breakfast before coming here?" Regina placed the half empty bowl by the glass, then took her phone to text their son to let him know she was okay.

"I'm flattered you like it. Of course, I ate it. If it was poisonous I'd have dropped dead before it could get to you," the Savior smirked, meeting the chocolate orbs. "I made myself a cup coffee, hope you don't mind. I didn't finish drinking mine at home."

"Oh no, you made coffee? How could you do that?!" Regina said a bit seriously.

Emma's eyes widened as she stared at Regina in confusion for a second. Her face looked so serious and only when Regina burst into laughter did she remember that the brunette was perfect at putting her masks on.

"Oh God…" Regina bent down a bit laughing. "Your face was so funny," she started giggling then. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, don't laugh at me! You are very… convincing," Emma tried to defend herself, but then began to chuckle herself. "Your lucky you're sick right now," Emma leaned towards her to playfully smacked her arm, one would say, too gently even for teasing.

Regina rolled her eyes, still chuckling. "I am always convincing, dear."

When the older woman calmed down a little, she looked up into Emma's eyes. Oh sweet Jesus… She had such captivating eyes. Emma looked away sheepishly after a second as Regina's eyes were so intense.

"Does the movie offer still stand? Maybe in here, though. I don't want to leave bed right now."

"Sure thing. Where do you have the laptop? I'll bring it here– or you could do that," Emma shook her head with a smirk as it appeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina shrugged, "Just because I let you in my kitchen and bedroom doesn't mean I'll let you wander around my house, Swan. Not a chance." Regina said, pulling the laptop onto her thighs and she turning it on. "Soooo, do you have anything in mind to watch?" She patted the mattress by her side for Emma to sit down.

Emma hummed softly, crawling onto the bed. She didn't really even care if she would catch the flu from Regina. It was good to spend time together again…

"Maybe _Spider Man_. The one from 2002?" the blonde proposed, getting comfortable by Regina's side.

"Mmm, Henry loves that movie."

"He has good taste," Emma chuckled. "Gimme this," she waved at the laptop, "I'll find it somewhere online. You can't break your fever from seeing all those ads so better leave it for me to—"

"No…" Regina didn't let Emma take the laptop.

"What, are you hiding something in there?" Emma smirked playfully.

"What? What could I possibly have in there that I want to hide?" Regina crossed her arms across her chest, staring at Emma.

"You tell me," Emma snorted.

Regina made a face before giving up. She let Emma take the laptop.

"Good girl," the Sheriff muttered playfully, taking the laptop onto her lap.

Regina sniffed a little, leaning close to Emma. She let her head rest on the blonde's shoulder.

The blonde quickly typed the title and name of one site and then began to scroll down to find some good links. She glanced briefly at the brunette and thought it was really sweet of Regina to do. She insanely began to feel a weird tingling where they were touching. She told herself to not worry about the feeling but to just give in and enjoy it.

"Oh God, what are those?" Regina gasped.

There were several sexual ads that had popped up on screen. She blushed deeply looking away from the screen. Oh God, was it too hot in here?

"Told ya," Emma sighed but with a smirk and quickly closed the ads. "This is sick if you ask me, it's mostly kids who are browsing the internet in search for movies online," the blonde said more seriously. "If someone wanted porn it's not that hard to find it," she added before clicking play and closing one more ad that had popped up.

Regina rolled her eyes. Her cheeks were so red at this point. Regina dropped one arm on Emma's middle as the blonde started the movie. Her heart was beating faster than it should've been.

"That's why I buy him any movie he wants. Also Netflix saves lives," the brunette smiled a bit, sniffing lightly.

The Mayor was careful about sexual things around Henry, she even always made sure not to be intimate with Robin when he was at home.

"Good thing he tells you as there's not always everything on there," Emma sighed softly. "But since you cannot move from the bed we could at some point hit some tv series on Netflix."

Before, if they'd ever watched any movie, it was with Henry sitting in between them, simply wanting to spend time with both of them.

Emma carefully moved hand over Regina's forearm to stroke it gently. Her breath always came more quickly when Regina was so close. Soon, around the middle of the movie, after seeing those closed eyes and hearing the softest of snores ever due to her runny nose, Emma wasn't entirely sure what to do as Regina stayed cuddled up to her. She closed the laptop quietly and placed it on the nightstand. She tried her best to make the brunette lie down comfortably and when she succeeded, she couldn't move herself with those slender fingers holding onto her shirt. Knowing she might as well eventually fall asleep watching the tv as well, and that Regina wouldn't kill her for staying, she gave up and fell down on the pillow as well and moved one arm around Regina before closing her eyes.

At some point Regina snuggled close to Emma since her fever had broken and she was again shivering. Her face was buried in the blonde's neck.

* * *

Henry came home as soon as his classes ended. He was worried about his mom even though he was sure Emma would take care of her. He entered, throwing his backpack by the door.

"I'm home!"

When no answer came, he started walking around the house looking for both of his mothers. He found them in his mother's bedroom. He headed to Emma and nudged her side. The blonde groaned softly. She rubbed her eyes to see the boy standing there, staring at her from above.

"Henry… Hi," she muttered sleepily and tried to move but then saw Regina holding onto her tightly. She reached to touch her forehead; it was so hot again. "She has a fever again…" Emma muttered and fixed all the blankets on top of the brunette.

Henry was staring strangely at her.

"What?" she asked, more awake now.

"Why are you cuddling mom and sleeping in her bed?" Henry made a face and worriedly looked past the blonde to his brunette mother.

"Well, we were watching a movie, and your mom fell asleep and I couldn't really move, so…" Emma smiled sheepishly and shrugged softly with one arm as the other was occupied by Regina.

"She'll be okay, right? Is there anything I can do?" He asked staring at his mother. He'd never seen her this sick, Regina had never been sick. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat by the brunette.

"Don't worry. She just needs to sleep it off. It's just the flu. As long as she stays quietly in bed she will recover faster," Emma promised him. He indeed looked very worried. She reached with her free hand to take his, thinking about it for a second.

"I can put a cool cloth on her forehead," he offered. It was what people did in the movies, after all. He touched her cheek gently.

"Yes, that would be good. Especially now that she's sleeping," Emma nodded.

When awake Regina would start to shiver even more, too sensitive to the cooler temperature.

"Can't you just use your magic to make her better?"

"I wish it could be so simple. Magic can heal most of the injuries, but this is more than that. We can't really do much with things we can't see. Like viruses and bacteria. I guess if it was possible, Regina would have already done that herself or asked me to help her." Emma felt Regina shiver against her again and softly rubbed her arm and back, trying to smooth it. "Kid, downstairs you'll find pills and vitamin C. Take some. It's too easy to catch it, so it's better for us to protect each other. If we all fall ill, that would be a disaster. And there's not really much for dinner, but I made some soup– hush, it's eatable, don't mock me."

Henry rolled his eyes, just like his brunette mother, "Are we sure the soup didn't make mom sick?" he giggled with a cheeky smile.

Emma just narrowed her eyes at him with a smile threatening to appear on her lips. He nodded, ushing down to the kitchen. He came back with two glasses and the pills. He had a wet cloth on his wrist too.

"Here you go, ma."

"Thanks, kid," she said popping the pills into her mouth and then having a sip of water to swallow them down. She carefully shifted to lie on her side while Regina was still pressed against her.

He took the pill then went back to sit by his mother. He placed the cloth over her forehead rubbing slowly.

"She never gets sick. I don't know what happened. I've never, ever seen her sick," he murmured, moving some hair off Regina's face.

"You know, your mom takes great care of herself, there's no doubt, but a times it really doesn't take much to catch the flu. It was quite cold last few days," Emma shrugged gently and brushed Regina's hair off her face. That cloth was quickly getting warm against the woman's forehead.

It was then Regina woke up. Her lips curled up. Her fever was down.

"Hey there…" Regina muttered, looking up at the boy and taking his hand.

"Mom," Henry said, happy to see her awake.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Emma said playfully and carefully fixed the wet compress so it wouldn't fall over her eyes.

"How are you feeling, mom?" Henry asked, squeezing her hand gently. He reached to touch her cheek again. It seemed to help. "Ma said you got a fever again but it seems to be going away now."

Regina smiled a bit, still sleepy. "I feel better, I guess." She sat up slowly, unable to stop smiling as Henry was so caring of her. She moved her head to his touch, closing her eyes. "I don't need this cloth anymore." She placed it on the nightstand by her. "How was school? Do you have homework?"

"The usual," Henry shrugged, "I need to revise a bit for a test. That's all."

Emma moved to sit up as well. Suddenly it was cold without Regina's hot body wrapped around her. "Need some help with that, kid?" Emma asked but Henry shook his head _no_ with a smile.

"Maybe we can order in something for dinner. I think I can stomach more than a bowl of soup…" Regina sent Emma an amused smile. "I don't mean that it wasn't good, really I am shocked, Swan," she chuckled, pulling Henry into an embrace.

The blonde snorted softly. "I guess I will have to surprise you some more with my simple recipes," the Savior teased back as Henry fell into the embrace, moving his arms tight around Regina's middle.

"Could we have pizza? Or maybe Chinese? Oh, or perhaps Italian, although none is as good as yours, mom."

"Chinese sounds good," Regina murmured against his head, meeting Emma's eyes. Her eyes shone a bit. She was really happy when Henry held her like this. He meant everything to her and now he was happy, with both of them and Regina couldn't ask anything more from life.

Emma smiled at the brunette as their eyes met. It made her feel warm inside because she felt everything was going to be okay between them once more. Or perhaps even better than okay.

"Now go to your room and change. I want you done with school stuff before dinner, then maybe we can watch something together. Of course, that is if Emma isn't fed up with me and wants to stay."

Henry looked up to the blonde with pleading eyes. "Please Ma… It'd be nice. We never spend time together anymore."

"We can work on that one, I promise… We'll spend more time together whenever we can manage," Emma promised and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "I could stay the night, if you don't mind. You know, if you needed anything," Emma turned to Regina. "I have a night shift tomorrow so I'm not on call."

The Savior didn't want to leave the Queen until she felt better as she knew how the woman could be. She would like to take care of everything right away.

Regina shrugged, "If you don't mind sleeping on the floor." She licked her lips.

Yes, she wouldn't mind sharing her bed with the blonde, but well, it was always easier to sass. Her heart would probably beat too quickly, but in the end she was too worn out by the flu.

"I thought you had a free bed in the guest room," Emma smiled gently as she knew Regina probably wouldn't want them to sleep together. "But the floor is okay too," she added playfully with a shrug.

Henry smiled widely, moving off the bed.

"So we are going to eat dinner in your bed, mom?"

"Just this once…" she muttered, leaning back against the headboard. She picked up her phone and started going through Chinese restaurant's menu. She chose sweet and sour chicken with veggie noodles for herself as always. "Tell me, Emma, what do you want?"

Emma leaned closer to Regina to peek at the phone as the woman was scrolling through the menu. "That _Shrimp Lo Mein_ looks good. A large portion, of course."

Henry was jumping up and down on the bed, going on about fried ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been**_ updatinf _ **for so long - I wanted to do it right, with Beta, but I have been talking with so many already and kept losing them all over again. Like**_ noone _ **seems to have time. I guess I gave up... But if any of you would feel like it, please, PM me!**_

 _ **I hope you'll like this chapter! There will be 6 more to go!**_

* * *

Three hours later, they were seated on the bed with food. Henry ended up having a chicken curry before they would allow him eat the dessert he had wanted for the main course. Then they all squeezed together on her bed and found a comedy on Netflix. They ate peacefully, and no-one dropped a single thing on her bed, fortunately.

Regina didn't pay too much attention to the movie. One of her arms was over Henry's shoulders, brushing against Emma's golden locks. How good it felt to be this casual with her. They were like a family, a real family, and she couldn't help but hope one day this would all be real.

Emma had kissed her after all, right? And it wasn't just to fulfill the dare. It was a deep kiss, not just a simple peck. It _had_ to be something more.

Regina didn't watch the movie at all, instead she watched her son and occasionally his blonde mother. Her heartbeat picked up every time Emma moved her head up and their eyes locked. Only then did the brunette turn her own eyes back to the screen.

Emma couldn't help but wonder what was going through Regina's mind each time she caught her in the act. It distracted her from the movie. Occasionally, she would feel Regina moving her fingers. They would brush against her hair, making Emma shiver lightly.

When the film was nearly finished and Henry began to rub his eyes more and more often, Emma patted his thigh.

"You still need to take a shower before bedtime, kid," she whispered to him before he could fall asleep on them.

It was about time for him to head to bed. Henry yawned, sliding off the bed without a fight, clearly too exhausted.

"Good night…" He waved at both his mothers, happy with the quality time they'd gotten to spend together. "I love you."

Regina smiled after him, "I love you too…"

"Love you too, kiddo," Emma called with Regina.

He disappeared behind the door and within five minutes they heard the shower. And once again they were alone, on Regina's bed. There were empty containers of food and soda cans. Emma sat up to shut down the laptop. It got dark in the room so she quickly used the flashlight in her phone before putting the laptop away, leaving the phone on the bed and slowly getting up.

"Mm, so you're staying?" the brunette asked as if they hadn't made it clear earlier.

"If you haven't gotten tired of me," Emma smirked softly and began to pick up the empty packages. "You know, you look better, but I think I would use being here to keep you in bed for at least another day. Make your wishes come true, bringing you hot drinks and stuff," she chuckled. "Speaking of. You should take one more Tylenol before falling asleep and the vitamin complex. I'll bring it to you and throw out the trash."

Regina nodded, slowly scooting up a bit to sit straighter.

"I don't know if I can help you with the guest room bed, though. I forgot to change the sheets after Zelena was here," she reasoned, not having the courage to ask Emma to sleep with her. Her heart started drumming in her chest. It hardly seemed possible that the blonde couldn't hear it.

"Oh my, after all this time?" Emma couldn't help but tease softly as it had been days. She then shrugged gently, as if saying she could take care of that and Regina shouldn't worry. Emma was about to turn around when Regina again made her pause.

"I don't really mind you sleeping here," Regina muttered, her lower lip between her teeth. She had never been this bashful in her life. "You can take anything from the closet too," she added, sliding off the bed to use bathroom.

Emma felt something toss in her stomach pleasantly as she had never seen Regina wearing such an expression. It was like watching a kitten or a puppy.

"Alright…" the Savior found herself saying, before really thinking it through. Her voice quite surprised her, but at the same time… they had already slept in this bed today. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Having thrown away the trash and washed the dishes, Emma returned upstairs with Regina's pills and a warm cup of tea.

"I made you tea with honey," the blonde said softly, placing it on the nightstand. "Swallow those and I'll change…" Before she stepped aside, she touched Regina's forehead again. If the fever was returning then the drug would reduce it.

Regina couldn't help but smile and take the mug. "Thanks."

"Um, what can I sleep in? Should I take something out of those things I saw earlier?" Emma asked nervously, stepping from one foot to the other.

For some reason she didn't even think of just using magic at the moment. Perhaps because it wasn't an emergency. The Mayor swallowed the pills with the warm tea, then pointed at the shelves.

"Take anything you'd feel comfortable in, I don't mind."

Regina took a sip staring at the blonde until she noticed Emma was going to undress.

"Oh sorry…" the brunette blushed, moving her head down and closing her eyes.

Yes, she may have seen Emma naked, but well… the blonde woman didn't know that and Regina wasn't going to admit it. She bit her lower lip as she saw Emma's pale legs out of the corner of her eye.

Emma just chuckled under her breath. Somehow they could always tell when they were looking at each other. Emma wasn't sure if Regina was feeling the same, but it was like there was a buzzing underneath her skin.

The blonde slipped short shorts –that she smiled at Regina owning – and a black T-shirt that was slightly oversized. Emma could picture it reaching Regina's mid-thighs.

"You aren't coughing as much anymore. That's great," the blonde pointed out with a soft grin as Regina coughed at that playfully. She moved to slip under the covers, having turned the lights off beforehand. "Are you cold? You can move closer if you want, I don't mind. I'm generally really warm."

"Really?" Regina smiled wide and scooted over to Emma to snuggle immediately into her warmth.

"Mhm," Emma smiled gently, trying her best not to smirk that Regina was so eager to cuddle up to her. It seemed like they were completely different people together than they had been.

"You'll get sick too… I hope you won't, though," she muttered slowly, closing her eyes.

"I took all those vitamins and all, Henry too in case so we could fight back, so don't worry," Emma assured her and moved arms around the small woman. Only now she noticed how small she really was… Gently she brushed her hair away as they kept falling over her face. It seemed like the most natural thing to do.

The Mayor's feet rubbed against Emma's calves, making her smile as they got warmer immediately.

"You are like a walking heater..." Regina licked her dried lips.

"God, your feet are so cold. How come? You've have those thick socks and high temperature!" Emma instantly let Regina slip her feet between her calves. "I'll take care of Henry in the morning so sleep as long as you wish, okay?"

Regina nodded slowly, looking up into Emma's green eyes. They were like two oceans and she wanted nothing more than to dive into them. They stared like that for a while until Regina's dark orbs fell to Emma's thin lips. She wished she could taste them again, it was the sweetest… She leant in unconsciously but stopped right before their lips could touch. Their breathes melted and if only she wasn't this sober, she would definitely kiss those lips. But she was _hella_ sober.

Emma couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the other woman's mind. She could hardly see this gaze in the darkness as those very eyes seemed to be as dark as the endless night on their own. Her eyes closed softly, feeling the breath on her face and was just about to press their foreheads together when Regina took her by surprise; with one final move she pressed a chaste kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Thank you, Emma, for everything."

Before they could make any eye contact, Regina turned around and buried her face into the pillows. Her body was still cuddled to the blonde, though.

"Good night."

Her mind was working hard, too hard and Emma was just tossing those thoughts away before managing to process them in any way.

"…good night," the blonde said softly and let her hand loosely rest over Regina's stomach as it was wrapped around her.

Emma's face moved to the back of her neck and eyes immediately closed. It took some time for her body to calm; heart slow down and so did the breathing.

For Regina, if it wasn't for her poor health, drifting off would be impossible. Emma was holding her close and her heart was threatening to rip out of her chest. She didn't move to get comfortable even though she had a nasal blockage. She was scared to move because, just maybe, it would make Emma uncomfortable.

* * *

Regina found herself in the bed alone but the sheets were still warm. She sat up, with a huge headache, her face fell. Next thing she knew, Henry rushed inside, smiling.

"Henry!" Emma called, but it was hushed, as she tried to catch him before he would enter. She got inside right after him just to see the brunette was awake. "I'm sorry, we didn't want to wake you up. I told him not to startle you," Emma rolled her eyes and smacked the back of boy's head softly.

"Ouch!" He said with a frown although it was clear he had barely felt it.

The young blonde messed his hair before turning back to Regina. A frown appeared on her face, "Do you have fever again? You don't look well…"

Regina smiled despite her headache, patting by her side.

"Just my head hurts. Nothing I can't handle." Regina pulled Henry in her arms right away.

"Tea. Tea would be good. Perhaps mint or melissa? It will smooth the headaches," Emma proposed right away and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I was already awake. Did you sleep well, my love?" Regina asked, looking at Henry lovingly.

The times Henry hated her were still very much alive inside her head but fortunately they were all good now. He loved her, she knew it. Regina kissed his temple before leaning back to rest against the headboard.

"What's the time?"

Henry moved his hand over Regina's cheek, then forehead and smiled as she wasn't as hot as she was yesterday.

"I don't know. I just woke up, mom… Wanted to see if you are okay. We were going to have breakfast. Do you feel like you can join us?" he asked hopefully,

Regina shrugged, "Maybe… Let me wash my face first okay, darling?"

The brunette kissed the boy's forehead, slipping out of the covers. Her socks were lost somewhere under the covers since she wanted to touch Emma and get warm faster.

Henry nodded and hopped of the bed. A soft smile danced over Emma's lips as she watched those two. _They is no better sight,_ she thought, _than the love of this mother and a son_. _They have gone through so much._

"Don't walk barefoot, Madame Mayor," Emma pointed out and reached to find those socks. "Put those on- Nah-ah, do as I say," Emma insisted, snorting softly at the brunette's stubbornness.

Regina rolled her eyes opening her mouth. She pulled them on eventually, though and left the bedroom.. The Sheriff shook her head as Regina disappeared in the bathroom.

"You slept here again?" Henry asked then, seeing the mess of a pillow Emma made.

"Uh… yeah?" she responded with a little shrug. "What? Don't look at me like that."

"Mom doesn't like sharing her bed," Henry rolled his eyes, just like Regina. "She only let me sleep with her a few times. I don't remember her letting anyone else too." He was clever enough to also notice Robin had never stayed the night and shared a breakfast with them.

"Well, maybe your mom didn't have anyone as cool as me in her life before," Emma said back and winked before he would turn around.

"It's strange," he just said, walking out of the room.

It made Emma wonder, though. Did it mean Robin didn't spend time here too much, didn't managed to made it through the whole night with Regina? Emma knew she shouldn't pray in her best friend's former relationship, but it was simply surprising. Also, considering that things quickly got on a whole new level between the two of them and it felt more and more natural to be so close. Emma wouldn't understand why Regina would still let her stay and not the man she had said she loved.

Regina came back, her fist rubbing her eye as she yawned. Emma didn't acknowledge her presence until the words left brunette's mouth.

"Where is Henry?" Regina asked when she didn't spot him in the room.

Emma's gaze snapped up as the other woman dragged her back into the reality.

"Uh, dunno. Probably went downstairs or gets dressed," she answered shortly, reaching to fix the pillows, not in a rush at all. She smoothed the duvet and blankets as well.

The former Queen started looking for some clothes she could change into, since she felt like going out of bed today. She took out some black leggings and a dark pullover. No need to get downdressed and get sick again, right? When Emma didn't move, though, she turned to her.

"Mm, would you excuse me?" Regina asked as she pulled herself a pair of fresh underwear.

Those green eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry!" Emma gasped and dragged herself off that bed and moving hand through the hair, she walked outside the master bedroom. Her cheeks flushed a little bit. She pushed all the thoughts from before away and headed downstairs to make that tea.

* * *

Regina went to the kitchen as she dressed. She found her two favourite people there, chatting. Henry was eating his cereal and Emma was preparing tea for her.

"Miss Swan, I could really do it by myself. I am fine," the brunette rolled her eyes, but well, deep down she liked it when Emma took care of her. She felt wanted and special like never before… Maybe exception of Daniel.

"Uh-hm, no way," Emma said, placing a small plate on top of the mug to let it brew for three minutes, "You still need to rest. You know how it is. You think you feel well, go back to normal and then it appears it's too much to the point you fall back into the bed."

Regina took cheese, ham and tomatoes to prepare lunch for her son and breakfast for the blonde, out of gratitude, of course . What else could've been the reason? The blonde turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would get up so I didn't really start to make anything. I wasn't also sure what you would like to eat anyways…" Emma bit her lip. "I can really do that," she said softly, placing hand on Regina's wrist and their eyes locked.

"It's for his lunch and for you, idiot," Regina rolled her eyes as if it was too obvious and it was so stupid for Emma to assume she would eat something like this for breakfast.

"Oh," Emma said softly, clearly surprised.

"But if you want to help so much, make yourself useful and slice the tomatoes."

"Yeah, sure. Of course. But I'm fine eating cerealstoo, really…"

Emma was the one that was taking care of Regina after all, not the other way around. She then cleared her throat, though and and took the knife and the chopping board. Regina started spreading butter over the bread then she warmed those bread slices on the pan to a golden colour. She was ready to place some cheese between them.

Emma couldn't help but watch how fast and skillfully Regina was moving around the kitchen and couldn't help but be interested in what she was doing, as well. It was her mistake not to look at what she was doing herself.

"Ah, shit!" she cursed, dropping the knife on the counter.

Regina turned around and saw the blood.

"Are you okay?" Regina jumped to her in three large steps and took her hand.

"I'm fine," Emma shook her head with tight lips.

The brunette focused on the bleeding part and moved the palm above it. A healing light appeared. Before Emma knew it, the pain disappeared along with the cut.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to think you could manage to get, something as simple as this, done," Regina sais, waving her hand to clean the blood off the knife and slice the tomatoes.

"Thanks," Emma muttered.

For a second the blonde couldn't really say if Regina was just sassing her all over or was she really irritated with her. For a second her heart dropped as the thought of the second.

"Sorry, I should have focused on that," Emma muttered with her features falling a bit. She moved the plate off the mug and cleaned it under cool water from the steam.

Regina rolled her eyes, starting to fry the sandwiches after she placed cheese ham and tomatoes. In then minutes she was settled in front of her son sipping her tea.

"Miss Swan, I promise you won't taste your blood in the grilled cheese. I made sure of it. The redness' because of the tomatoes."

Henry giggled, taking a sip from his orange juice. The corners of the blonde's lips just moved slightly as she tried to convince herself into eating already. She just couldn't really get that feeling off her head. That she had messed up between them again. As if it wasn't bad enough already, it only showed her how deeply she cared. Caring too much was always a terrifying thing.

"I'll go dress up," Henry announced.

He kissed Regina's cheek, high-fived with Emma and rushed up the stairs to Regina's displeasure. Regina moved both of her hands around the mug humming to some song from her childhood.

The emerald eyes slowly turned to Regina to watch her hum. Yes, this woman had a melodic voice. It would be a sin to disturb her. Only when Regina made a pause to drink was when Emma muttered, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. And I get it if you didn't want me around."

They hadn't really spend as much time together, just the two of them most of that time and it could be quite unavoidable for Regina to get just too tired with it.

Regina's brown orbs turned to Emma with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" she raised a brow, totally turning to face Emma. Had she said something wrong? She didn't know. Her legs were crossed as she leant against the island resting against her forearms. "What? What's it coming from? I am perfectly fine with you being around, as strange as it sounds," Regina gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah?"

The warmth in Regina's eyes told Emma that she wasn't lying and it made her smile again. All the concerns vanished. They were building something good and, she hoped, solid. She would damn herself to do something stupid and lose it.

Seeing Emma smile was like seeing the sun for the very first time, outstandingly dazzling. Regina's cheeks burnt up into a rosy shade and she escaped Emma's eyes turning to her mug.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to tell when you aren't truly serious. I know if I could have seen through it sooner perhaps we wouldn't have as much misunderstandings. But at the same time it's nice to be the one of not so many that can do that now," Emma moved finger along the edge of a glass of water.

"It's been five years, Emma. You know me probably better than most."

Yes they came to know each other probably better than anyone they had had in their lives and Regina was perfectly fine with it. She didn't mind Emma knowing her but still it didn't also make sense for Emma not to see how she had been feeling for her for some time now.

"You are going to fry your brain with this much thinking, Swan. Let yourself adaptate first. It's still too early for you to use the organ," she smiled behind her mug, sipping slowly.

"And I haven't had coffee yet at that," Emma added with a little smirk.

The warm liquid slid down Regina's throat smoothing her soreness as Emma's smile smoothed all the bad feelings and hopelessness.

Has the blonde ever been this relieved in a long time? All the tension disappeared and so her tight throat so she took the sandwich between her fingers and took a bite. She paused for a second as the taste spread over her taste buds.

"Can you cook for me forever?" she asked, still her mouth very much full.

Granny's food was one of the best take outs, but this? Regina's food has always shocked her. Even as simple as that.

Regina chuckled a bit, "I am not your personal cook, Emma."

Regina took one last sip then started packing Henry's lunch. She started the coffee machine as well and she told herself it wasn't because Emma mentioned it but she wanted a cup of coffee herself. She washed the mug and started tidying around. She was in deed feeling better, could start work even but she knew Emma wouldn't let her so she didn't mention. Henry came down with his backpack and grabbed his lunch. "I'm going mom." He waved but Regina made him come and give her a hug. She kissed his forehead. "Have a nice day my love. Say goodbye to Emma." He smiled sheepishly then kissed both his mothers' cheeks and left the house.

* * *

It was a week later, Friday night, when Henry wanted to spend the night with his grandparents. Since last time Regina proposed a night out, Emma figured it was only fair to propose something as well. Way more casual, though. It seemed like watching movies got to be their new thing in a free time. That's how they ended up at Emma's house late in the evening.

"Seriously? You have never watched a horror movie? You've got to be kidding me. We are definitely doing it." Emma found it extremely amusing. She lied on her stomach on the bed to open the browser and look something up. "We could watch something from, let's say, American history. I mean there's a lot of ghost movies based on true events. There's… _The Amityville Horror_ , _The Haunting in Connecticut_ , _The Conjuring_ , _The Conjuring 2_ , although it's Great Britain here, well _The Exorcisms of Emily Rose_ , although it happened in Germany, but it's an American movie as well. Take your pick."

Regina shrugged a bit, lying by the blonde on bed. It didn't feel that strange at all; sharing a bed with the blonde anymore because, let's admit it, it was like a fourth time…

"I don't know Emma, just pick something already," the runette whined, not sure what to expect from the movie Emma was talking about.

"If you like lawyer-like plot than the last one. Although both Emily Rose and Amityville will make you go mad if you suddenly start to wake up at 3 AM," Emma chuckled softly.

Regina rolled over and crawled backwards to the head off the bed, then she patted above Emma's head by her side.

"I can't watch like that, come here." the brunette flashed Emma a small smile, tilting her head to the side.

Emma wondered how cool she still was with watching horror movies as coming to Storybrooke taught her everything was possible. She began to look up for the movie online and then set the laptop at the foot of the bed.

"Scared already?" Emma teased and hit play before moving to seat beside the brunette.

"No I am not! I feel just a bit cold," she muttered, moving her arm under Emma's to hook them. She rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Yeah, right," Emma giggled. "You can break my hand but try not to kick the laptop off if so happened you got scared."

Emma grinned wide, meeting those brown eyes, enjoying that for once she could be the one to torture Regina a bit. The brunette just rolled her eyes at her, moving close to her.

"Emma, shut it already," Regina muttered, rolling her eyes again before putting all her focus on the screen as the movie started.

The blonde let her head rest against Regina's as well. It was quite amusing to see her tense at particular scenes. But that's what horror movies were for. To feel some of that adrenaline. Emma was especially sensitive to sounds and whenever they would be high out of sudden, she would jump slightly in the spot.

They were almost end of the movie when Regina heard something from downstairs. She sat up immediately, looking back at Emma.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered, why she had no idea.

Emma rose a brow. The only thing she heard was the movie.

"Nope. I have no idea what you are talking about," Emma shook her head.

"No, I am serious. Haven't you heard it?"

Emma sat up to pause the movie. They sat in silence for a second.

"I am really not hearing anything," she frowned a little.

"But I really heard something Emma!" Regina insisted.

"Wanna go and check? I'm sure you just got too sensitive because of the movie," Emma assured her and dragged herself off the bed after Regina simply nodded. She couldn't help but think that those dark, doe eyes were the most adorable she had seen.

Regina moved her knees to her chest for a second, but then slipped out of bed as well. She walked after Emma into the corridor. The house was dark and the only light was coming from the room behind them. She opened up her palm ready to create a fireball if it was needed.

They walked down the hallway of the second floor. Emma was certain that Regina's mind was just playing tricks of her. There were some cracks of the floor, blows of the wind. Nothing she wasn't used to. The house was quite old-fashioned. Even though Storybrooke had just barely over 30 years, some of the houses seemed really old.

Was she cruel to consider pranking her friend?

"Let's go downstairs," Emma said.

Regina nodded slowly, carefully going down the stairs. Sneaky, the Sheriff began to walk behind Regina, close. She stopped then for a second.

Regina stepped down to the first floor then turned around to her friend. The blonde wasn't there. Regina hold her breath, a bit panicked when she couldn't see Emma. There was a flick of something in the dark and she immediately felt the fireball form inside of her palm.

"BOOM!"

The look on the brunette's face was priceless although this fireball… looked quite threatening. Regina almost threw that fire ball towards the blonde, that she only after a second realized was indeed Emma.

"Easy!" Emma chuckled a little, moving her hands in the air in defense. "I just couldn't help myself." She reached for Regina's hand to close her palm into fist, making the fireball disappear. "I told you there's nothing here. Or maybe, just maybe it is haunted. I don't know. It's quite scary when I'm here all alone."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Regina yelled pulling back. She started hitting Emma's chest then, though. "How could you do that!?" She wasn't even listening to Emma but hitting her, not that hard, though. It could've been counted as playful either. "Don't you dare do anything like that again!"

Regina almost fell in Emma's arms. She had no idea why she was this scared.

"Regina, c'mon… There's nothing that could have hurt you. We are together, aren't we?" Emma said softer and then moved one arm around the woman's waist, trying to smooth her. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again. But you are always safe with me. Always," she promised.

The blonde had made herself that promise that no matter what she wouldn't any harm happen to this woman.

When the highest emotions had dropped, Regina heard Emma's words about being scared when she was alone in her head and said, "You shouldn't be here all alone."

Emma licked her dry lips and leaned to gently press chin against Regina's shoulder.

"It's alright," she shrugged with a soft smile. "It's always amazing- those days when Henry stays in and perhaps we would get to spend even more time together. I'm sorry again. I wouldn't think you would be _really_ scared of anything like this.

"I wasn't scared! I turned my back and you weren't there and I just–" Regina stopped talking then rested her head against Emma's chest. She closed her eyes for a minute.

 _Regina was concerned about me, then?_ Emma thought in a surprise. She gently moved hand up and down Regina's back.

The brunette pulled back then.

"He likes spending time here too… Maybe we can arrange some nights you join us instead of staying here all by yourself, ha?" Regina said and simply began to walk back upstairs, as if none of it had happened.

"That would be sweet," Emma answered honestly and chuckled softly. It would almost look like as if she had moved into the Mills mansion by now. Especially that she wouldn't want Regina to be by herself as well. Unless she wished to have the time just for herself.

"But I'll kill you if you even mention this to anyone. Especially to Henry."

"My mouth is sealed."

Regina waved her hair and headed back to Emma's bedroom. She settled back on the bed taking the laptop on her thighs.

"Soooo, what's next that we are watching?"

Regina clearly wasn't at all eager to finish the movie.

Emma closed the door behind them and went to get seated beside the brunette. "You can pick," Emma shook her head. "Aren't you tired, hm? We can change into something more comfortable."

"Mm, not that much." Regina closed to Emma's side, smiling to herself. "I was thinking something humorous." She started going through comedy part of the site. "You are tired already?" Regina looked at the blonde, pretty amused.

"Quite," she nodded softly.

Regina smiled gently and leaned to peck her cheek. Emma's lips parted in a soft gasp. She will not get used to feeling those lips against her cheek. She has never had anything like this before. She had never anyone who she would trust and face everything, but at the same time to chill with a movie on, cuddled close…

"You go change and I'll find some movie for us to fall asleep with."

Emma nodded, getting up again. She got her joga pants and back t-shirt with which she headed to bathroom.

Regina chuckled, turning her eyes back to the screen and found the best movie. She smirked to herself a little then slid right back into the covers. She waved her hand and there was two cups of warm tea for them to share while watching.

"I have spare toothbrush!" the younger woman called then, moving shirt through her head. She tossed it into a basket and then jumped off her jeans.

"Mm, yess, I want that toothbrush!" Regina hated, _hated_ going to bed without brushing her teeth. It was what she did first thing in the morning as well. She just loved the fresh mint taste. "I magiced us some tea, come back before it cools."

She snorted as if they wouldn't be able to warm the mug even if it went cold. Regina rolled her eyes and licked her lips. She started rubbing her feet under the blanket, waiting for Emma to return, to start the movie.

Emma washed her face and teeth after getting dressed. She moved her her hair over one shoulder, entering the bedroom again. She got fluffy socks out of the drawer and those comfortable clothes that Regina would for sure be comfortable in.

Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her as she was walking around the room. It was stupid maybe but Emma could look beautiful in everything, even in her idiotic red leather jacket.

"Here you go, 'Gina," Emma said playfully, handing her the things. "That red brush is the new one."

The blonde literally hopped on her side of the bed. She then found herself taking Regina's hand before she would get up.

"I'm sorry again. I promise I will be good now." Softly she placed a single kiss on Regina's knuckled. "Do you accept my apology?"

Regina's cheeks immediately lit up as Emma kissed her knuckles. She escaped Emma's stare, nodding. She didn't trust her voice enough to say something. Somehow she took her hand back and walked to the bathroom with the spare clothes in hand. She brushed her teeth first then pulled of her makeup. Next thing she dressed into the clothes Emma gave her and combed her hair with fingers. She checked herself out even though she was literally dressed for bedtime.

In bed, Regina was fast to get right to Emma's side immediately.

"Have you watched 'Yes Man' before?"

Emma moved under the sheets and smiled immediately as Regina crawled beside her.

"No, I haven't," the blonde shook her head and moved both arms around Regina's waist. Emma had never thought of herself as a person who was very affectionate, but here she was. Somehow it appeared they couldn't watch a movie without tangled limbs. "What is it about?" she asked and moved head over Regina's shoulder, softly burring into her neck as she knew she was going to drift away at some point. She had a tiring early shirt

"Just about a guy always says no and starts saying yes," Regina murmured, licking her lips.

"Hmm, sounds interesting," Emma muttered, turning gaze towards the screen. Her foot softly bean to rub against Regina's feet, knowing they were cool, if not cold.

It was a good rom-com and Jim Carry rocked it as always. She moved her legs to tangle with Emma's. She started the movie than placed her hand over Emma's, caressing it slowly. Maybe she could tell her right now, ha? Cuddled up with her like this she really thought it was obvious that they had something more than friendship.

But it still took her good half an hour to pick her courage up to voice her thoughts.

"Emma… I've been having these feelings… Like maybe we could be more. I– I really like you, Swan-" she bit her lower lip, waiting for the answer when nothing came she continued. "I think I am falling in love with you. I know it sounds stupid because - well, the Evil Queen and the Saviour but… I love you, Emma."

Again... no answer.

The brunette pulled back a little and then she saw Emma was already sleeping deeply. Her eyes watered immediately, gulping back the tears. She shut down the laptop and placed it away. She cuddled close to the blonde letting her tears down.

Regina cried silently until she fell asleep. It would be slightly easier but from now on she wasn't sure if she could pull her courage together to confess her feelings for Emma again. She wasn't sure how she could tell the blonde, it was so lonely sleeping without her every night and wake up to an empty bed.

It was quite a late morning when Emma began to wake up, feeling something ticking her face. Opening her eyes she found she was still cuddled into Regina's neck. Those dark locks brushed against her cheek and nose. Emma reached to brush it softly.

"Mmm," she hummed and then yawned softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you're all healthy and well, but for staying home I figured... why the hell not. Let's get this finished. So will try to post what we have.**

* * *

When Emma woke up, Regina was still sleeping peacefully even though the last night disappointments. Her arm was dropped on Emma's middle and her legs were all tangled with Emma's, the duvet over them.

Emma took a moment to just wake up fully, let her eyes adjust to the light. She had no desire to move actually. It was Saturday after all. No tiring reports to fill and no patrols. Nor Regina had her Mayoral business. They were in no rush to start their day.

She tried to move ever so slightly and found that it was almost impossible to wiggle out of this embrace. At least without waking her companion up. She just moved her head back onto the pillow and looked at the brunette. Emma couldn't help but to admire her features; this smooth skin, ever so slight wrinkles in the corners of her eyes from smiling, the full lips. She looked really peaceful.

Emma realised then that she had never really looked at the brunette. Not really at least. She never got to spare the time to admire the details. Perhaps because with those deep eyes looking back at her, she felt too sheepish to stare.

Regina didn't wake up for then next half an hour, relaxed in Emma's embrace. When she opened her eyes slowly, though, she found the blonde staring at her. Her cheeks started burning and she closed her eyes once again.

"Good morning," Emma smiled sheepishly, looking away.

"Morning," Regina murmured, like a purr of a little kitten, and turned a bit, moving her legs free from Emma's. "How long have you been awake?" Regina rubbed her eyes.

"Not too long." Emma rolled on her back, stretching out slowly. "Didn't want to wake you. You looked too peaceful. I think you even smiled in your sleep ever so slightly. Had a good dream?"

Emma was so glad to see her like this. There was no snow monster or other devils around. There was no romantic dramas… Everything seemed so peaceful at last.

"Yea… I had a nice dream. Really nice, actually."

This amazing dream... where they were a couple and waking up in her arms didn't make her feel better. She wanted to press her lips onto Emma's as soon as she caught Emma's eyes.

"Yea?" Emma hummed, shortly wondering what would make Regina smile through the endless dream fantasies like this.

"Mhm…"

"Have any plans for today? I should probably get this house in order…" Emma muttered, moving hands through her long hair, making a mess of them on the pillow.

"Mm, I think not. I'd probably go home and prepare dinner and maybe deal with my garden," the Queen shrugged sleepily and yawned a bit, burying her face back in the soft pillows. "Can't we sleep bit more?"

"We can. I'd stay in bed the whole day. It's weekend. What kind of a force can make me do anything on a free day?" The blonde kicked the duvet of herself as the sun felt warm.

Regina breathed in deeply. How much she would like those dreams to be true. She turned around again to face the blonde and then touched her cheek. Emma's eyes fell closed. Those slender fingers felt cool and so nice. Emma found herself softly leaning into the touch.

"Need any help? Even though I know you'd probably try me to the last point," Regina smiled a bit. It would be too easy to lean in and kiss her.

"With cleaning up?" Emma asked, never opening her eyes. She chuckled softly. "Yeah, it's not my favorite thing to do, but I wouldn't ever ask for help like that. I don't have much to do anyway. Just let's damn big houses. What has gotten into me to get this one?"

Regina couldn't help but snort with a soft shake of a head. Emma softly began to caress Regina's wrist. She gently pressed thumb against the inner side and smiled.

"I can feel your heartbeat."

Regina's face became bright red on instant and her heartbeat picked up even more.

"Ye-ea?"

Regina's voice shook a bit as she stared back into Emma's eyes. They were so close and it wouldn't even need a movement to lean in… Her breath hitched, she closed her eyes. In her mind, she could hear someone singing, Enrique Iglesias, ' _I can feel your heartbeat'_.

"Yeah… right here," Emma brushed her fingers against her wrist to show that point on it.

The blonde pressed her thumb a little bit harder to feel it again then. Was it her imagination or did Regina's heartbeat got faster? Something was enchanting about it. Perhaps because she had always loved to listen to a beating of a heart. Sometimes she could hear her own when falling asleep and it was so smoothing. Suddenly she wanted to just press her ear against Regina's chest.

Regina then gulped lowly and opened her eyes, pulling her hand back.

"Mm, I'm still sleepy," she turned around to cover her burning cheeks from Emma's gaze.

"Hm, okay…" Emma muttered and moved to spoon her from behind; gently began to caress Regina's arm up and down as her face buried in the dark locks.

Regina closed her eyes trying to calm down. Emma's breath brushed against her neck and wow… This was so magical. Her heart was about to rush out of her chest cavity.

"Henry might call one of us to ask where he should head to."

They had told him they were going to spend time together but didn't mention which one's place. It became their thing that at least once a month his grandparents had the boy all for themselves. Henry loved it as Snow would always stuff him with all candy in the world and David would keep on practising sword fighting with him. Using wooden swords, that is. And they kept going to the stables whenever they could.

Regina pressed herself back to the taller woman. It was calming in a way when she got over the fact, she was having feelings for Emma. Now their past seemed so meaningless. Or, the other way around, having feelings for Emma was so absurd. She'd once tried to take her son away and broke the world she created, and yet she, Regina, the Evil Queen was head over heels for this particular woman...

"Perhaps we could meet him at Granny's? Eat something there. Then we would split our ways to do what needs to be done," Emma groaned the last part. "I know… I really act like a grown woman," Emma teased before Regina could say anything.

"That's a good idea, Emma. One of your rare good ideas." Regina hummed slowly, then chuckled a bit.

"Your hair smell so nice," she couldn't help but murmur. She was breathing that sweet scent with each inhale.

"It's called shampoo, Swan, maybe you should use it once in a while." Even with the sass, she was sure Emma could hear her wide smile.

"Mhm, very funny, hardass," the blonde teased back.

Emma rolled her eyes, snorting softly. The cool tip of her nose softly brushed down the back of Regina's neck. Her pink lips were also spread in a large grin. Softly, Emma took Regina's hand as she had to get herself busy with something. She didn't want to make Regina uncomfortable with letting her hand rest in some wrong place.

"So much from sleeping. You know we are just gonna lazy ourselves in here?"

Those words made Regina whine. She didn't want to move off the bed, off Emma's arms. She slowly moved her hand, feeling Emma's warm one on back of it. She could just slip her fingers between Emma's but at some point the young woman was right. She slowly sat, whining again.

"You can't just let me sleep in peace, can you?" she murmured grumpily.

"I'm just making a conclusion. You cannot resist talking to me, boss."

"I'll go to bathroom."

Emma flashed her one more grin before the brunette disappeared behind the door.

* * *

After managing to finally get off the bed to get ready and cleaning up after yesterday, they managed to make it outside. It was long past 10 AM by the time. Regina could help but notice Granny's surprised glare at them ordering their coffees and the usual for breakfast. Beforehand, Emma, of course, texted Henry to meet them there.

Just when one of the waitresses came with their orders was when their boy rushed into the diner. Regina welcomed him with open arms which Henry fell into easily.

"Morning, my love," she whispered to his ear; he didn't like her calling him like that outside of the privacy of their house.

He hopped on the stool between them and asked Granny for waffles and a cocoa. Old wolf looked at Regina's way and with the nod she disappeared in the kitchen. Emma leaned to give him a big kiss on the temple with a half-hug as soon as he was close enough. Regina slowly sipped her coffee as Henry turned to Emma poke her.

"You are awake," he giggled a bit.

Emma's brow arched at that. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Emma pretended before taking a big sip of the dark, warm liquid. Not only she didn't feel like she absolutely needed it to make it through the morning, but she was awake sooner than Regina; what was shocking on its own.

"You are never awake before mom kicks you out of here with a coffee. Why are you awake?"

"Hey, speak for yourself. Aren't you getting up past 11 AM on weekends? Or is it that you think you can do that when staying with me?" she nudged his ribs with an elbow.

The horror on Henry's face was worth anything.

"What? No. I don't wake up after 11 AM, mom, I promise."

Emma smiled proudly as she turned his attention without a problem. She got her sandwich in both hands and took a big bite. She wasn't really that hungry until tasting it.

"It's okay, darling," Regina chuckled, kissing his head. "I know you don't." She sent Emma an amused smile kissing top of his head again.

Her brow arched and her gaze asked ' _do you now?'_

Soon Henry's breakfast was served too and they ate with the ongoing conversation. Regina had only one cup of coffee, which didn't pass their son's attention. When did he ever start noticing these small things?

"I am fine, Henry."

"But," he pouted a bit, "you became cranky if not you drank two cups, mom."

Regina raised a brow and turned to the chuckling blonde.

"Henry, it's weekend. We didn't have to wake at 6 AM. Just that very fact can bring us in a good mood," Emma shrugged.

The blonde didn't like his suspicious looks and hard thinking. What did he try to find in those little things? Emma finished her coffee and moved her arm around his shoulders, lying back in the booth seat. They began to talk about his sleepover and then he's plans for other sleepovers; but not with his grandparents this time. Emma was so happy when he said he felt like having his best friends.

Regina slowly finished her coffee, watching her son and his birth mother talk. This was the family she had always dreamt about; a child and a loving partner. But it wasn't real, they weren't _a thing_. Friends maybe, but no more than _BFFs_ as Emma called them. Yes, they shared a kiss, yes, she was desperately and insanely in love with her, but no, it didn't change anything. She tried and no, it just blew to her face. So, in silence, it was all she could get, close enough to her dreams than any other possible reality could be.

Even with their plates and mugs empty, they didn't move from their seats from another thirty minutes. Emma then saw the hour and knew that she should probably head back or won't be able to leave them at all.

"I'm going home now, kiddo." Her strong wrapped around him tight. "Maybe we would have family dinner tomorrow, hm?" she asked, pulling away.

"Yea!" when he said in approval, his blonde mother smiled and kissed his cheek big.

"Thanks for yesterday," Emma added, looking at Regina then. They had a fun time since they dropped Henry off.

The blonde found herself leaning to place a soft kiss on Regina's forehead before she would turn around to pay for all of them and leave. Regina blushed a little when the other woman did that. _What was that now?_ Before she got over one shock, Henry hit her with another. He looked at her with a frown as the diner door closed after the blonde mother.

"Are you, guys, dating or something?" he asked, but not to loud so no-one would pray in their business.

"What?" The brunette's eyes grew wide as she looked at him. "No, we are certainly not! God, no. W e are definitely not dating," She shook her head. "Where did that even come from?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. Instead she stood up. "Let's go home, I have things to do."

Henry frowned even more as none of it made any sense to him. Not to mention his mother's current behavior. First, she got pinkish and now she almost panicked. His mouth opened but he didn't manage to utter a word.

Regina pulled her jacket on, then took her purse, not making eye contact with Henry. She went to pay but Granny told her Emma had covered for all three off their meals. Yes, this surely didn't look like they were dating. Were they dating and she wasn't aware of it? Oh no, not possible! She would certainly know it.

As soon as they were on the streets, Henry just couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"You're acting weird, that's all. First, you start to spend more time together, then suddenly avoid each other–"

"There was a misunderstanding–" Regna tried to cut in but Henry kept talking.

"–and now you don't even mind sharing the same bed. I don't know how it's with ma, but _you_ are not sharing your bed. And you hug each other and now kiss? When did that happen?" he questioned, staring at his mother hard. He was almost fifteen now. He could see things.

Once more Regina noticed how her little prince paid attention to tiny details. A few times she had opened and closed her mouth, in loss of words. She wanted to say ' _It's nothing like you think'_ but she valued the honesty between herself and her son way too much. She sighed deeply trying to find the right words to explain. There were no more options; just a few and none of them sounded 'right' at all.

"We just grew closer. Is it a bad thing?" she asked with a half shrug. Her eyes met his and she knew he didn't buy it the second the words left her mouth.

"I'll say it differently then," he said after a moment. "You have been different. Since Emma became the Dark One. But last week especially. I can't really name it, but I see it somehow." He crossed arms over his chest, unable to stop to wonder about it.

"I…" Regina gulped, looking down for a second.

"You can tell me anything, mom. I mean really anything. Perhaps it may be not about Emma still. Although I think it's really weird. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's nice, but it's not very much like… _you two_."

"I know, I can talk to you." Regina turned her eyes back to Henry and patted his shoulder. "When did you grow up so much?" She smiled a bit sadly. "Let's talk this through at home, with a cup of tea, ha my love?"

"Alright…" He nodded softly.

They were almost the same height… She kissed his head and moved close to him to lean against. They walked together holding.

Once they were at home Regina was fast to prepare their tea and sat by the counter. Henry hopped onto the island, much like his blonde mother, and slowly began to sip the hot liquid.

"Things changed after she saved me, I know." She looked down into the cup.

"I can't even imagine how it looked like…" he said softly. He wasn't there after all. It was so horrible when he'd found out. He was scared he wouldn't get a chance to… to do something or… or in the worst case, say goodbye. "Mom…" He added then, encouraging her to go on.

"I've fallen for her," Regina said finally with a very low voice, then went on, "I know it's stupid and I don't know where these things are coming from but I just can't help it. I had been having these emotions– feelings– before, yes, but after that day… As if some switch has been flicked," she bit her lip, her eyes falling back to the cup as she inhaled deeply through her nose.

She had fallen so hard for Emma. And the moment she realised it, she had ended things with Robin. But she never mentioned anything to anybody. Nobody needed to know.

He didn't need a lot of time to process this fact. He had considered it. If he didn't he wouldn't even ask about dating. He couldn't lie and say he wouldn't be overjoyed if they were a family that would live together…

"And ma? Does she know? Does she have feelings for you?" He asked quietly. It seemed quite obvious, through.

"I don't think so? I don't know," Regina shrugged. "I don't think she sees me more than BBF… or something like that," she rolled her eyes, taking a small sip from her cup.

" _BFF_ , I guess. Best friends forever. It's sweet…" Henry tried to think hard. "You two always looked at each other in this weird way. I mean, it was confusing. Like once you were fighting but on the other way there was something deep…"

"There is nothing deeper than that believe me, Henry," she sighed, remembering how deep their first and only kiss was.

She just couldn't stop thinking of it. How could she? And yes, it was deep, and the way Emma held her when they slept… That was deep too. The way Emma watched her while sleeping… Was there anything deeper than that in the eternity? She took another sip to gulp down the thing closing her throat.

Henry watched her closely. His mother instantly looked down when letting herself doubt in the mutual feelings. How couldn't she? If she was in love, of course she desired it to be returned.

"Maybe she's just scared? You know her. She isn't good at relationships. And just couple of weeks ago she ended things with Hook." He put the mug away and hopped off to get to her. "You know, it took Ma a lot to accept she cared about metoo, when I brought her to town. She was scared to arrange. Although, I think it may be pretty scary for her what you two already have."

"I don't know, Henry. I just don't think so. Even this sounds stupid; the Saviour and the Evil Queen. She was born to destroy me, not to fall in love with me," Regina chuckled hysterically, shaking her head. She took her last sip then stood up.

"And what is she doesn't believe you could feel something for her and that what's holding her back. I mean…" He wouldn't let this go. He wanted to see his mother happy.

"Forget about it, okay? I can deal with this."

As she dealt with everything in her life before. Time healed all the wounds, they said, even though she never witnessed or experienced that.

She placed both their mugs into the sink and started washing them.

"What do you want for dinner?" she smiled with her fake smile, which she knew Henry could see through. She needed to act, though, to make it feel more normal.

"Mom, listen. She's the Savior. What if for real she was supposed to save you? Not destroy you. Besides she always did that. She wouldn't let anything happen to you. And I know you changed a lot having me, but I think you changed even more with her around. As if… She was saving you from yourself."

It was logical. His mother told him how hard it was to fight her own demons.

"Henry, darling," Regina shook her head, "please let it go."

His words were giving her hope. Yes, he was and in her life, hope always came with disappointment. And she couldn't take any more disappointments in her life.

"But, mom–"

"Henry, baby, I hear you, I really do but you don't listen! What if it is nothing? Just a huge nothing? Do you really want to give me that hope and let me down? Please, just let this go," she shook her head with glassy eyes. "Tell me what you prefer for dinner," she asked again turning away from him. Her tears slowly slid down her cheeks and she wiped them away fast.

Seeing his mother eyes getting red from coming tears made him ache right in his chest. He stayed quiet for a minute. Just came closer to embrace his mother tightly, trying to give her some support. Lift up her spirits.

"Mom… Look, you can either choose to ignore it or do something about it. Ignoring it you can only keep getting hurt. You will end up just as hurt as if ma told you she really did see you just like a friend. But if she did not, we all would start something new. You did it with Robin… Why this time is any different?"

Regina smiled a bit as he held her, she closed her eyes.

"Because he was my soulmate, I knew it." She shrugged, resting her head against Henry's, sighing.

"And yet you broke up with him…" he pointed out.

"Can we really not talk about it?"

Henry sighed softly then and nodded. She kissed his forehead, pulling back.

"I love you so much. You know what? I'll make you lasagna." She poked his nose, smiling a bit. "Thank you for trying, though." She tapped his shoulder. "Go do your homework. I'll call you if I need anything."

He had to do something about it. Perhaps he would manage to at least investigate how Emma was feeling without really involving his brunette mother. It would be another operation. _Operation Moms_? As sounded lame, but wouldn't it be amazing? Or perhaps he should come out with a better code name?

* * *

A doorbell rang. Regina called out to Henry to answer the door but when he didn't come- most likely having his headphones on- she rushed to the door.

"Wait a second!"

She pushed the knob down with her elbow, her hands were dirty.

"Hello, sis," the redhead smiled and let herself in before Regina would say anything.

"What are you doing here?" Regina raised a brow as Zelena let herself in, as she let herself do like… Anything.

"What? I came to visit. I thought we were going through some bonding after all. I see you're making dinner. And smell it. Mm, delicious…"

Regina rolled her eyes walking to the kitchen to check on her lasagna. She didn't want to burn something she knew her son just loved.

"Be a little help and pour me something to drink, Zelena."

"Wine? Or is it too early for you?" Zelana moved hand through her thick locks, leaning against the door frame.

Regina didn't say anything while washing her hands as fast as she could. She dried it on the apron and turned around, leaning back against the sink. Zelena walked in then to grab two glasses and get the bottle. She filled them both halfway.

"What are you really doing here, Zelena?" she eyed her half sister suspiciously.

The tall woman rolled her eyes. "Can't I just try to be a nice sister and come by for a chit-chat?" her brow arched and she stole a strawberry from a basket with fruit. "Do you have any cream?" And as if there was any point in asking at all, she opened the fridge to check. "Oh yes," she hummed and covered the red fruit with it to lick it off seconds after.

"Zelena!" Regina said harshly, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," her eyes rolled again, "fine… You cannot let me have some fun, can you?" Zelena got herself on the stool. "I came to nudge you a little. How long has it been since that night at the bar, ha?"

Regina groaned lowly. Why did everybody have to go on about Emma again and again? Couldn't they just leave her be? How she wished she never left the bed and stay cuddled to the blonde sheriff…

"Seriously Zelena, after almost a month later you think it's time to bug me with it?" She pinched bridge of her nose.

"Uhh! If you did something about it I wouldn't have to, duh," Zelena responded and took a bite of the fruit. "I gave you time to get your shit together after all this obvious freaking ou," the witch chuckled wickedly.

"I can't stand this right now really." Regina grabbed the glass and downed it in one go.

"Seems like you need a pot of that today. But let me guess… You can only allow yourself to have a glass to much only in the silence of your study, hm?" her brow arched in question.

Regina gritted her teeth sending her sister the daggers to Zelena. Regina was furious and the only reason was because Zelena was right… To a point. She waved her hand and her glass was filled again, not half but full.

"Truly, I have no idea why I am doing his. Perhaps I _truly_ try to play a good big sister. But you do need to get your wits and do something about it."

"I tried to talk to her–" she tried to defend herself but Zelena shushed her. She inhaled deeply rolling her eyes.

"Na-ah! I know what you would like to say, I'm not going to hear it. Why? I have one question for you. Where. You. There. When. She. Kissed. You?"

"Shush! Henry's gonna hear!" the brunette said with a low, then continued, "Of course, I was there! She was drunk and clearly wasn't thinking."

"She looked pretty thinking to me when she looked around to make her choice," Zelena cut in with a little smirk and took a sip.

"I don't think she remembers that. She thought we had sex when she woke up in my bed." She took a sip closing her eyes; she missed lying by Emma…

Zelena almost choked on the red, delicious liquid.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Zelena started laughing. She had a feeling the two of them were the ones who remember the most. "She thought you two slept together and then, all drunk, decided to get back into clothes?" she asked with a smirk. Weren't those two absolutely amusing. If not _funny._

"I was checking up on you when she get in bed." Regina shook her head, rolling her eyes. "What was I supposed to do? Sleep on couch? I slid in and stayed away as far as possible. And when she woke up… I was brushing my teeth. She thought we slept together since she was naked. Then we came to have a silent breakfast. C'mon you were there too!" And then they didn't talk for two long weeks. She took a sip.

"She took all her clothes off?" Zelena gasped, then snorted even harder, "Oh boy. And, yes, it was pretty awkward. She looked quite panicked, I may say."

"Do you really think she wanted to kiss me? Like she wasn't going to kiss you or her mother."

Zelena rolled her eyes as if it was the most stupid questions in the world.

"She was drunk, yes. Overly happy for my taste, yes. As for her playful state I'd say she would just quicky peck your lips if it was just to fulfill the dare. Or that bookworm, or barbie princess with a kid."

Regina bit her lower lips remembering just too well Emma's naked form in her bed. She did remember the kiss too well to and when Zelena said it like that, yes she could've just given her a peck. But instead she pulled her close and moved her tongue to part Regina's already too willing lips.

"A woman took her time to touch you and kiss you. And she did use her tongue, didn't she?" Zelena wiggle her brows.

"How did you–" Regna blushed hard, shaking her head.

"She did a mess of your lipstick so I had my guess."

 _Oh... the lipstick_. Regina rolled her eyes taking a vast sip from her glass. She wanted all of this to be over. It was tiring and certainly not for Regina.

"What should I do then, hm? If you are so sure she feels the same."

Henry was so sure too… Maybe Emma really had feelings for her.

"Well," Zelena smirked behind her glass. What this blonde woman could do to her dear sister. It was almost sickening sweet. "It's obvious from miles away so I don't understand how you two aren't together yet."

Zelena pursed her lips a little bit and narrowed her eyes watching her sister closely. She wasn't the love expect. Not at all. She knew how to use flirt, though.

"Try to flirt with her. For now you act like a schoolgirl. Do things that will make her desire you to no end. Like… Maybe show off more of your cleavage– if that's possible."

Regina was ready to argue but she instead just rolled her eyes. She didn't leave that much cleavage.

"I mean… it's quite your thing to do. Try to drag her attention to your lips, neck, hair. Lean closer, cross your legs, turn your body just towards her." She thought for a moment longer. "And try to smile and laugh more. You can woo her with it instead of pulling this irritated face on."

"I do smile!"

Regina was already quite irritated by her sister. She wasn't a schoolgirl, she knew how to flirt but with Emma she just… couldn't. Her heart didn't stop beating so fast and it made her a bit scared, what if Emma could hear it?

"Just because I don't do it around you doesn't mean I don't smile, Zelena. It just means you are irritating." She took another huge sip, closing her eyes for a second.

"Anyway, make sure to do it. People do laugh at things that are not really funny when they like someone, don't they?" Although she was sure Regina wouldn't go that far.

In a way Zelena could understand her sister was feeling something for the Savior, but on the other… she didn't get it at all.

"I'll kill you of you say a word about this to anyone, Zelena. I am dead serious about this!"

The redhead moved two fingers over her lips like a zip. Regina then thought for a second.

"Do you think someone else remembers the kiss? Maybe bookworm or Snow, or Cinderella?"

"Please," the witch snorted, "the fist two could barely handle it before we got your precious blonde into drinking. And the Cinderbarbie quickly caught on. She drank more than Emma, so if she has problems with remembering it then they didn't know it had ever happened. Do you think she doesn't remember she did it at all? Or that she _know_ but don't really _remember_?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask her if she remembered us kissing!" Regina hissed at her sister, rolling her eyes. Lasagna smelt good enough so she went to the owen and pulled it out. "Help me set the table if you wanna have dinner with us."

Henry was midway the length of the staircase, listening with lips parted wide. _Ma kissed Mom?!_ He thought in shock and quickly realized that it was the night after which they didn't talk to each other. Was it why his brunette mother was so scared? But Zelena had to be right… It did make sense with Emma being a runaway! _Operation Moms_ really had to get to life!


	7. Chapter 7

It was lunch time and Emma eagerly jogged to Granny's diner from her yellow bag that she parked across the street. When she entered she just shot a grin to the old wolf who nodded in response. The blonde looked around in search for a free space, then. Her eyes settled on perfectly styled dark hair. She sneakily walked closer and leaned over the woman's shoulder.

"Hello there," she whispered into Regina's ear playfully with a giggle, lazily tapping her fingers against the brunette's arms.

Regina jumped a little feeling Emma's breathe on her ear. Oh God. She closed her eyes taking in two deep breaths.

"You scared me," she muttered smiling a bit.

It took Regina almost an hour to get ready this morning... She finally settled on a deep red hugging dress, it below her knee but, yes, her cleavage was in a deep V cup. She painted her lips to red as well and added bits of black shadow on her eyelids. Her short locks were a bit wavy.

She had been waiting for the blonde… They had a meeting together at the City Hall after all.

"Sorry, wanted to surprise you," Emma grinned softly, pulling back to take a seat in front of the woman.

When the blonde's eyes settled on the woman she felt frozen for a second. She hadn't seen Regina dressed quite like this in… She wasn't even sure how long. And her lips very much matched the fabric of that dress.

"Uhh…" she had to clear her throat as it suddenly felt so dry. "Red is really your color. You look stunning. Some special occasion?" If she didn't know they had a work to do together after they eat, Emma would think she was going to see somebody.

Regina blushed a bit when Emma started talking. She didn't notice at all Emma having hard time to focus enough to talk. "Are you having a date after work or something?" Emma teased softly, trying her best not to let her eyes wander way too much.

That would be pretty awkward, wouldn't it?

"It's my everyday…" the older woman murmured then and shrugged lightly as in 'maybe'.

"Is it?" Emma asked. Regina had always dressed with such fashion, she had always outshone everyone. She had always made people's jaws drop. Those dressed seemed always tight, some of the blouses perhaps too tight at times, shirts very much fitted. But she couldn't remember Regina showing off this much at work. "It seems quite… event– eventful," Emma looked away sheepishly and licked her dry lips.

Regina though she could as well hint on having some date to observe Emma's reaction. She leant a bit forward but then Granny came by.

"Blueberry muffin and one more cup," she said, not even turning her head to the old wolf.

She was watching Emma. She wanted to know what Emma was thinking because she could see the wheels turning in her head. Her breasts were pressed together as she leant on her elbows.

"Thanks, Granny," Emma said as her order was placed in front of her.

She had onion rings, and two small hamburgers with fries. She already waited for Regina's sassy comment. Her green eyes turned back to the woman and she took a deep breath.

"Did you finish the reports I gave you? We are going to discuss those today."

"Yeah, of course. Thank god," she chuckled. She might have not focus enough now. She didn't know how she will focus during their meeting. "So… Do you have any plans after work then?" she asked then and filled her mouth with an onion ring.

Regina started at Emma and rolled her eyes. This side of the blonde she had never seen. Was it a good thing? She took a sip from her coffee and bite of her muffin, which was now placed in front of her.

"Not really. I'll make apple pie for Henry if it counts as a plan for you." Regina leant back in her seat and then moved her hand in her hair to throw them off of her face.

"I see," Emma said softly, trying to make sense out of this. Regina seemed different. Of course, there was nothing bad about it. Only did Regina realise she could kill with her looks?

"What about you?" the brunette asked, crossing her legs, her dress had ridden up at the middle of her thighs.

"Nothing interesting really," Emma shrugged softly and filled her mouth again.

The former Evil Queen licked the residue of the muffin off her lips then and frowned slightly.

"Did my lipstick smudged?" She leant it again so Emma could see clearer.

Dear god, why is she acting like this? Emma thought.

"Um, a little…"

The blonde reached to softly brush off some of the lipstick from under the woman's bottom lip. Those piercing eyes were making her go crazy.

"You know… Your make-up and this dress can be a bit… distracting for some during the meetings…" Emma bit her lip softly. She was sure everyone would be staring at the brunette and… for some reason she didn't like that.

"You mean someone like Sydney?" Regina was still leaning close and Emma's fingers were on her lower lip. She stared right into green eyes daring her to say no, say it would distract her because it was obvious Regina's dress and makeup was a distraction for the blonde. She parted her lips a bit, just like when she did as Emma pressed their lips together but before either of them could do anything else she pulled back to lean against her seat. "He gets always distracted."

"I meant in general." Emma smiled tightly, trying not to appear too sheepish about it. No-one could make her so stripped out of her confidence like Regina.

"I like it like this… I like seeing people appreciate my looks," she added laughing.

"I can imagine… You have always been very confident. But you would look beautiful even in the old rugs really," Emma muttered and took a sip of her mocha. "Just, you know… sometimes people can get the wrong idea…"

Like that Regina was flirting...

Regina raised a brow, watching still. She pursed her lips a bit shrugging.

"Well if I was flirting with someone, I think then the person would notice. Otherwise, like it or not, they see me as the Queen, Swan. They knew me then unlike like you."

"I did see you as a Queentoo," Emma said, tilting her head to the side.

"You first got to know me, then the Queen."

Emma didn't know if it was just because she was raised in this word, but Regina had much stronger effect on her like this. A ruler as a Mayor. Although, truth be told, she was a bit scared of the Evil Queen.

Regina took a sip, then a bite from her muffin and cleared her throat.

"Well she'd know it if only she had a brain," she muttered under her breathe then pointed out Emma's plate. "Finish up slowly, we need to be in the City Hall in fifteen minutes."

With magic, it wasn't too hard to transport within the town, but still, she needed to stop by her office and go to bathroom.

Emma frowned then. She? The blonde tapped onto the mug, watching Regina closely.

"So there is something going on, then?" she asked carefully, taking hold onto one of the hamburgers to eat it at last. "There's someone you like?" Something tossed and turned in her gut and heart.

"Maybe?" Regina smiled a bit sheepishly. "I don't know. Well, this is certainly nothing official." She shook her head and took a hold on her empty mug, sighing.

"Oh…" Emma gasped in a surprise.

The blonde didn't really think Regina would want to move on so soon after Robin, but it was good. It was good that she wanted to move on and create something new. That's how she reasoned it. It was hard, though, to make out anything out of the mess of thoughts and feelings it brought as well.

It was really strange for Regina to talk to Emma... about Emma. But it seemed the other woman would never notice she was talking about her. She finished her muffin and sighed.

"We can really talk about it later, okay? I need to stop by the office and then bathroom too. Can you finish this stupid and full of fat meal already?"

Comments about blonde's meal was burning right on her tongue as soon as Granny brought it. She stood up and fixed her ridden up dress, dusting the wrinkles off. She bent to do that and her cleavage downed even more.

"Alright, but I thought I didn't have to rush," she said before taking a big bite. "I can have quite an active work. As you can see, I burn it all down just fine," Emma said pointing her tanned body.

"No need to try to hide it, Swan. I saw your belly," Regina chuckled, shaking her head; maybe tiny but Emma had a belly as well.

Emma froze before wanting to take a bite.

"You're lying," she said then, watching Regina close. After all Regina could not see it, unless… "You could only see it one time."

The time she was all naked. Oh god… Did she, but was too embarrassed to admit it? The thought made Emma as red as a beetroot. Trying to control her embarrassment she thought, perhaps I should hit the gym more often again? Truth was that in Boston she has been even more active. She would never admit that she wanted to impress the other woman, though.

Regina couldn't help but blush, the very naked body came in front of her eyes, pale legs and thin waist with rather muscular arms. Oh God… She gulped and looked away trying to come back.

"I'll pay, you did last time."

The brunette stood up and went to pay for their meals, not able to look Emma in the eye for some time. They didn't have to go through an awkward walk to the Town Hall. Instead they puffed there.

"Shit, the reports…" Emma cursed.

She had then in the car. With a flick of a wrist they appeared on Regina's desk.

The other woman just walked there and grabbed some pencil and blank paper. She pushed those in Emma's arms and grabbed one of the bags from her to rush to bathroom.

Emma looked after Regina as she moved around, seeing her drop something on the floor. She walked there to pick up the object from the floor. A tampon, great. There's nothing like choosing to have a big cleavage on a period…

The blonde walked back to the desk and just dropped it into one of the drawers before dropping on the seat in front of the desk. She waited patiently for Regina then.

"You dropped something… I put it onto your drawer," Emma said when she heard the door open again. She was going through those papers at the moment.

"Hmm?" Regina fixed her dress, pulling it down a little. "Ready?" She smiled at the blonde, taking the purse she left on the desk. "How do I look?"

Regina tilted her head a bit then span around, presenting herself. Her hair waved with the wind, making her chuckle. Somehow, she was in a good mood. It had probably everything to do with Emma being around her.

Emma's brow arched but she couldn't help but smile to see the other woman like this. She felt light as a feather like this. Emma wished to just come close and hug her close, forgetting about the tension.

"Beautiful," she chuckled softly and got up.

Regina walked to her with a grin and took the papers from the blonde. Emma reached to slightly fix those hair as they got a bit messy.

"Oh, one more thing… Robin's gonna be there too. It seems he is the voice of Merry Men now."

"Oh? I bet he's going to get speechless seeing you…" Emma found herself muttering.

"I don't care about him…" Regina smiled wider, shrugging. "Well, okay, I'd prefer him not drooling maybe." She chuckled but it lasted for a second.

"Did you break up with him because of her?" Emma asked then, biting her lip.

"Shhh, Sheriff, nobody knows about it. Don't say it out loud," the Mayor rolled her eyes playfully, dismissing the question.

They walked together to the Main Hall and Regina took her seat at the head, placing her phone on the table. There were Sydney and Robin already waiting. Soon Blue and others also took their seats.

"If everyone's here, we should start," Regina said despite her eyes being on Emma instead of everyone. She knew Robin was staring at her and well… She couldn't care less at the moment.

Regina's eyes were as if glued on Emma but she once in a while looked at the talking people at the time. She got a few texts, surely it was from Robin, telling her how good she looked.

Emma kept her eyes on the documents as she didn't really trust herself. She felt Regina's eyes on her. It was like a flame against her skin. This had to be magic… there was no doubt.

When it was her turn to speak, though, she had to look up. It seemed like men's eyes wanted to pop out of their skulls. She had to fight not to roll her eyes before speaking. Her eyes settled on Regina and she couldn't help but think she wanted them to have a nice casual evening again. Get into pyjamas, watch a movie, warm up together under the blankets.

Regina leant forward as Emma started talking… She didn't hear anything at all but those green pools behind her lids and her pink lips moving, that good voice… How could she take her eyes off of her. When Emma stopped and Blue started talking. She texted Emma.

Good talk, Sheriff… She stopped writing for a second, thinking, then added, …free tonight?

Emma frowned when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She glanced shortly at Regina, seeing her look back up from her lap. Subtly, she moved her phone out of the jeans and glanced at it from under the table. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

Yes… She texted back. Movie night again? I'm all for it. Or wanna do something out?

The Sheriff didn't expect Regina to text her like this during the meeting. Seemed like a lot of the gathered ones didn't really felt like paying much attention. She glanced at the thief shortly and saw him looking at his lap as well. He probably was in his phone as well. Emma couldn't still remember he even owned one. How did he charge it still leaving in a tent in the woods?

Regina smiles at the text a bit, taking a look at the blonde, their eyes met and she looked down at the screen immediately.

Like just you and me? I don't think I can deal with Zelena and Snow one more time.

Regina chuckled internally then locked the screen of her mobile. Her eyes turned to Robin for a second and he was still texting.

Emma tried her best to keep her face straight. She really should avoid dangerous situations with Zelena. Seemed like girls night out was dangerous enough already.

Yeah, well, I guess I'm not strong enough to deal with the drunk show Snow puts every time. Plus, I feel like Zelena still wants to kill me.

Spending time together, just the two of them, by now seemed only natural. They were definitely much closer then. In many ways actually. In that bar they didn't even have a chance to casually talk, perhaps too overwhelmed by everyone.

"Alright, let's have a break for ten minutes," Regina said then, looking slightly irritated out of sudden.

Everyone nodded in agreement and stood to get back on the corridor. Emma went to grab herself a bottle of water. She didn't notice Robin approaching the brunette.

"Regina," he smiled at the woman, "You look… absolutely incredible," he said despite thousands of texts.

Regina couldn't help but internally groan.

"Thank you," she said politely and even a bit formally.

She didn't want to talk to him any more than she needed to and knowing he only took his old position back to be able to see her was… quite pathetic.

"You didn't text me back."

"Yes, I didn't," she said as if it was a lame question, even though grammatically it wasn't even a question. "Why did you text me? We are having a meeting, the purpose of being here is to focus on the tasks in hand to make this town much more livable."

"I just wanted to talk to you. Say something nice about what I see," he said as if it was obvious. "We haven't seen each other for a long time… I was wondering if maybe you've changed your–"

Regina was about to say 'no' when Emma it in.

"Regina– Madame Mayor!" Emma jogged close to them, cutting him in. "I have a little emergency… Can I ask you to join me in the ladies room? I'm sorry to interrupt," she added, glancing at Robin, "but it's urgent."

"It was nice talking to you, Robin," Regina smiled at him tight lipped, "but I–" she pointed Emma before they started walking off. She glanced at Emma, muttering, "What's the emergency?"

They were out of the meeting room in seconds with the fast pace. Once they were in the ladies room and she saw nothing she raised a brow, a hand was on her hip, eyeing the blonde sideways.

Emma leaned against one of the washing basins and tilted her head on the side.

"An emergency was to get you out of there before you would do something you would regret. You were shooting daggers at him!" she said emotionally, but in a hushed tone. "I haven't seen you this irritated for– well, a long time. You're welcome."

Emma knew how Regina had to feel like. She has been there when she tried to get rid of Hook. The only reason why she didn't have to go through it again was because True Loves Kiss didn't work and Killian knew there was no point.

Regina smiled a bit, shaking her head. Robin didn't get at the slightest how she was irritated by him but Emma Swan did. She took the space between them with two steps and engulfed the sheriff in her arms.

Emma didn't wait to return the embrace. Her face buried in the dark locks and hands slipped to the small of the woman's back to hold her close. Her eyes closed as there was something to peaceful about this; being surrounded by this warmth, sweet scent and those arms. Her hands began to gently move up and down and then they stopped for a second on Regina's hips.

"Thank you..."

The brunette held Emma for a while, burying her face to her neck. She smelt so nice. She filled her nose with the blonde's scent. She was really madly in love with her. With her killer heels, they were at the same height so she didn't at all need to get on her toes to hug Emma.

"You are a real saviour, Emma," she whispered, pulling back.

"No problem– I mean, my pleasure– What? No. It's not that it's nothing for nor that I like to see you in trouble to save you– it's just…" she rambled as suddenly her mind was a big mess and she didn't want Regina to understand her wrong, "I mean, I'd always be there if you needed it."

Regina couldn't smile as Emma started rambling before she let out a laugh, touching Emma's shoulder.

"Shh, Emma, I get it… You still fear the S word," Regina chuckled again, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, kinda," Emma couldn't deny it. It was different to joke about it than be serious. She told herself that for her family she didn't have to be the Savior at all. She would always be there either way.

Regina's features were soft as she look at the blonde woman. She wished nothing more than shut Emma up with a kiss. But instead she moved closer and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Emma's eyes closed for a short second as the warm lips pressed against her cheek bone, making her feel fuzzy inside. She would never get used to to this sweet gesture.

"Let's get back to meeting."

"I'll be there in a second," Emma said, turning to the basin.

Regina flashed her an amused grin and left the bathroom.

Emma's hands were burning for some reason and she moved them under a stream of cold water before drying them and heading back into the room. She dropped on her seat, glad to see Robin was in his own and quiet.

The meeting went smoothly as always but Robin couldn't stop looking at Regina. When it was his time to talk, she scanned the people. His green eyes though stuck to the Sheriff for a while. He narrowed his eyes as a small detail caught his eye and awkwardly ended his speech, sitting back down.

Regina was texting Emma occasionally, asking what they were going to do tonight. So making Henry apple pie needed to be another day's plan. They ended the meeting in an hour and half later.

I need to leave right away to get things done at the station. We will see each other later ;* That's how Emma ended their texting and when Regina announced they were dismissed Emma right away left with the others. If she wanted to have the whole afternoon free for the plans they made she will have to stick her nose in the paperwork and not allow to distract herself.

It was when Robin came by her side again.

"Are you having an affair with the Sheriff?"

Regina looked at him shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"Regina, please, don't do this," he asked her with a frown. "Don't lie." He stared firmly in her eyes and crossed his arms. "I did notice you were texting. So was her. I can add two and two together. Besides, your lipstick leaves marks, you know?"

"There is nothing going on between Emma and I." Regina's blood drained from her face for a second. "And even if there is, it is none of your business, Robin," she said bit angrily, shaking her head.

Yes, she had feelings for her but it was nothing and how dare he call it an affair. She left him because she wanted nothing like this to happen in the first place.

"Read my lips, Robin; she is my friend. Yes, we might've grew closer since the two of us had broken up so I have kissed her cheek, but well... this is also none of your business. Now if you excuse me," Regina turned to the door taking her mobile out.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but then gave up. He turned around just to see her walk out of the door.

Okay, then. I'll see you later. Your car or mine?

The answer came fast; I don't mind. Can pick you up this time.

Although, we could meet at yours. I could help you with the turnovers :)))

BTW, you're keeping me from doing my work, boss ;)

* * *

Emma texted, tapping on to the file with her pen already. She had poofed herself to the station and was already at the desk with a heavy head.

Owww… I thought I'd make them tomorrow since we are going out but that be amazing.

Okay, Sheriff, I'll let you work then.

It will be fun. Baking I like ;p Maybe not birthday cakes etc, but simple things sure! Emma chuckled softly to herself and then put her phone away before getting herself a bear claw and opening the file to get it done as soon as possible.

Three hours later she drove back to the Town Hall. She put the car keys in the pocket of her jacket and entered the building to jog on the second floor.

"Hi there again," Emma smiled to the secretary and was about to already reach for the handle to enter the office when she was stopped. "Oh– don't worry. She's expecting me."

Regina was still reading the reports, but on the couch, kicked her heels off to be more comfortable. When Emma came in, without knocking, she was sipping cup of coffee. Reports were long forgotten on the coffee table. Emma smiled softly when Regina didn't look up when she closed the door after herself.

"Something's heavy on your mind, ha?" the blonde asked, getting into the view. She dropped on the couch beside her then.

Regina looked at Emma, smiling. Why did every little worry vanished when she laid her eyes on the blonde?

"It's nothing Emma, really. I was just thinking about what Robin said."

She didn't specify because well she didn't want to pinpoint that Robin asked if they were dating or not.

"I didn't want to play in all the 'bring it on the first thing in the morning' so here you go," Emma said, moving a file from under her arm and placed it on the coffee table.

"Forget it, Emma," Regina shrugged. "This evening isn't about me spilling my gut to you. I just want…" What did she want? "…to spend some time… with you," her smile turned sheepish . She took a sip to hide her blushed cheeks.

Emma couldn't help but to smile at that. Second by second it grew bigger. Not that long ago, not a year back, Regina was always staying away, acted so annoyed when she followed. And now?

"I want thattoo. It's seems like a new normal now. To the point when any other day feels so… empty."

It really did. It felt so empty every time Emma returned home to just do things on her own. Get to bed earlier than other times. She didn't have a problem with that earlier, but she did now.

Regina's sheepish smile turned into more confident one with Emma's words. Emma really liked spending time with her. They made a good team against all the odds.

"We can push all out worries aside. Perhaps you should put away those papers alreadytoo. It's enough for today," Emma softly pated Regina's knee and got up.

She got those files again, also Regina's, and went to get it on the right pile on the desk. She knew it all by heart by now.

"Okay, okay, let me finish my coffee and we can go. I am sure Henry will be thrilled to see you." Regina smiled a bit more, taking a vast sip to finish it up. She then slid her already a bit swollen feet into her killer heels and stood up. "Oh God, don't expect me to go out in high heels tonight. These are killing me already."

"How you manage to walk in those day after day I will never know," Emma shook her head with a little smile. She had wore those killer heels not once nor twice and after three hours her feet and legs felt already dead.

Regina grabbed her purse and jacket, black leather, which looked incredibly nice on her.

"Let's go?"

"Yep, let's go," Emma nodded and went to the door right away. She opened them and let Regina go in through them first.

Regina said good evening to her secretary, who was looking bit confused since Emma let herself inside the office.

"Good Evening, Madam Mayor, Sheriff…"

"Good evening," Emma sent her a friendly smile before getting down the stairs in fast steps. It was clear she had a lot of energy today. Getting keys out of the pocket, she rolled them around her finger. "Is Henry home already? Or does he stop by somewhere? Do you think we can leave him for the time we will be gone..?" Emma was still unsure. "Sometimes I forget he's fifteen now…"

"I didn't think about it at all. Are we going to be that late?" Regina asked as they walked.

Yes, she didn't mind letting Henry on his own when she was like half an hour late or so but for a few hours? She knew he was old enough and in few years he'd probably want to move out but still he was her little boy.

"I guess not," Emma shrugged softly. "His bedtime is still pretty early for us, though."

Did it really matter, though? He was big enough and he knew better than to betray their trust. He was a good, responsible boy.

Regina opened the door then got settled in passenger seat. "I think he'll be alright." After all they were a puff away from him even though they were almost the other side of the town. The town was too small anyway. "Just few hours…" she said, more to herself, to make herself believe it was okay.

Emma started the engine after fastening the seat belt.

"I guess we will stay more level headed without out freaks around so hopefully you won't have to take care of my drunk ass," Emma sent the brunette a grin.

"What?" Regina asked as she heard Emma's voice in the distance but then made an 'Oh.' "Hopefully… Plus, I really prefer for our son not to see you in that state, Emma," she chuckled a bit. "And I'll probably go with wine…" She stared up ahead on the road, thinking.

"Yes, thattoo. Let's not give our son a bad example," Emma nodded, turning right. Regina's mansion was further than her house. They missed it soon after.

"How come there's so little in this town? I mean… I get it that it's practically frozen in the 80's, but still… We should get to Boston from time to time."

"Excuse me for not knowing what kind of hell I was taking us to," she rolled her eyes.

She always thought she had outdone herself by creating a town so much like any town in America around that time. Yes, maybe they needed an innovation but it was as good as it could be between curses and monster attacks.

"I've never been to Boston. I mean- just once. But it was an on and off."

"It's where you adopted Henry?" shortly, the emerald eyes captured the brown.

"Mhm, yes." Regina smiled a bit turning to the blonde on the wheel. She must've been too in love to get in Emma's yellow death trap.

"Boston is really nice. I enjoyed living there. We should definitely take a trip there once in a while. There's a lot we could do, see. Somehow I never really felt like doing all of this on my own," Emma admitted and then turned on the left to park in front of Regina's garage.

"Henry would love that."

Regina's full lips curled further. A family trip? That sounded just perfect. She undid her seatbelt and got out. In no time they were inside the house, Henry had rushed to the door as he heard Emma's car. It was really a death trap… Regina made them cocoa as she started to prepare turnover and dinner for Henry. She and Emma could eat outside too. Henry raised a brow seeing his mother preparing things only for one.

"Aren't you two hungry?" he asked innocently.

Emma was peeling the apples as Regina worked on some healthy dinner for their boy.

"We are hanging out today," the blonde announced with a soft smile sent at his way. "We will eat outtoo. But your mom will be back around your bedtime so be responsible, ha?" She really did trust him and it was far more of a teasing.

Regina was frying chicken for Henry meanwhile Emma explained him everything.

"So you two are leaving me alone? All by myself?" His smile grew wider, beaming with happiness. "Okay ma, I get it. I'll be in bed in the time." He chuckled, Regina shook her head smiling.

Each apple Emma cut in four to clean it up on the inside and then went to wash it.

"Good." Emma turned to Regina then. "You don't have this recipe written down somewhere, perhaps?" Emma asked placing the pot by the brunette's side as she knew she had to make some particular sweet apple sauce for it.

"No, it's my father's recipe. I know it by heart," she smiles remembering Henry Senior teaching her making them. "Henry, can you help Emma with the pie? You know how, right?"

She had made this pie maybe thousands of times with her son. It was kind of a mother and son bonding time. Henry always loved spending time in kitchen with her. Maybe it was because of her passion for cooking. His skills were the obvious proof of nurture overcoming nature.

"You still need to get your homework done and study for the tests, right?" Emma eyed him with stern look.

Henry looked at his brunette mother and nodded eagerly. There was smile on his lips. Perhaps it would become their thing now? The three of them? He would love it the most in the world.

He reached to hand her the right spicing, sugar, eggs and flour. He began to make the stuffing with Emma, right under Regina's watchful eye. Soon they had to make the mass. Emma moved her finger in the flour and touched Henry's nose with a giggle. It was all white now.

Henry whined, "Ma!"

Regina shook her head at them, dealing with his dinner.

Henry wiped his nose then took handful of flour and puffed it to Emma's face, chuckling.

"Oh!" Emma gasped, closing her eyes fast, her lips formed in 'o' shape. "You did not…"

Regina laughed as well when Emma's face all got like a Geisha. Emma slowly turned her gaze at the brunette. Soon she had to hold back her smile as Regina's eyes widened as also Henry turned to her.

"Don't you dare!" she held her point finger up in warning.

All it took was a one shared look with the boy to grab a handful of flour and toss it onto Regina's side. Regina closed her eyes tight, arms high.

"Who's laughing now, ha?" Emma giggled, looking at Regina's shocked expression as her face and hair and the red dress were all white now.

"You both are so grounded!" the Queen hissed as she opened her eyes, all in flour.

Thank Gods she had magic, otherwise it would be impossible to clean this up. She dusted it off her face then her shoulders. She shook her head trying to get the flour off of her hair. The amused faces in front of her… God, it pissed her off so much. She flicked her wrist and a bag of flour poured on top of the mother and the son. She smirked evilly at them, satisfied by their white faces.

"Ah!" the two screamed as it fell on them absolutely out of nowhere. It wasn't a first of flour, it was half of a kilo per head! When Emma moved her hand up to dust it off, tons of white fell on the floor. She didn't expect Regina to fight back, but what a pleasant surprise it was.

"Watch out your dinner, young man. I'll go clean up. And you two! I want kitchen cleaned up when I came back," Regina said before walking out of the kitchen.

Mother and son looked at each other, barely seeing anything really, and burst into laughter.

"Shh, don't tell her," she giggled and with a little effort of using magic, they were all clean, so was the kitchen. She didn't use magic like this often, not at all. This was quite an emergency. "Let's say we clean very fast– or better not. You would be screwed, kid–"

"Oh yeah. Let's not say anything like that."

* * *

Regina was dressed as casual as possible for their night out; black jeans and red sleeveless turtleneck, finishing with her black leather jacket. She came into the kitchen with a raised brow as she heard Emma.

"Swan! Language!" She moved her hand in her hair to move it back, licking her lower lip. "You didn't burn the chicken, right?" She leant against the door frame watching mother and son.

For some reason Emma found herself blushing extremely hard. Her son was fifteen but she probably should watch out her tongue better, speaking to him so casually.

"Nope, it's your flawless dinner is all good," Emma assured her with a smile.

"Aren't we going, Emma?"

"We aren't really finished yet. Give as a sec. I believe our kiddo won't forget to take them out of the oven, ha?"

"Never, duh!" Henry confirmed as it was his favorite treat.

"He has more kitchen skills then a five year old, Emma, which is you by the way."

Henry snorted and Emma elbowed his ribs, making him groan. One at times could hardly tell they were a mother and a son, really.

"Plus, it only takes fifteen minutes to be ready. Leave us two slices, Henry, and bed before 11PM!"

"I know, I know, worry not," the boy promised.

The brunette walked to her son an kissed his forehead, then rubbed off the lipstick she left. He embraced her softly in a goodbye. He was a big boy but still loved the affection his mother showed him.

"Good boy…" Regina smiled wide. She was definitely in a good mood. "I'll be back soon. Call us if you need anything or if anything happens, okay? We'll be here in a flash."

He nodded one last time and then grinned softly.

"I'll get my shoes," Regina said, leaving the kitchen.

With the brunette mother out he turned to Emma.

"It's nice, you guys, get to spend so much time together."

Emma narrowed her eyes as there was something suspicious in his expression.

"Are you up to something?" she asked.

"No! Why would I? I'm just glad you don't need me anymore to get along, that's all," he shrugged and gave her a short hug as well.

The two women left soon and thirty minutes later they were at the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

The road didn't pass unpleasantly. They had small chat, Regina mostly going off about Emma's awful taste in cars. When they finally reached the bar, she checked her make up one last time on the mirror and got outside.

"Bar or a table?" Regina asked the blonde as they walked side by side into the Rabbit Hole.

"Table," Emma said without a second thought. It was better for them to keep more on the side. They couldn't really be _themselves_ when in the area of other for some reason. "Feel like having shots today?" Emma found herself asking; she wasn't feeling in a mood for beer nor wine.

"Without having opening with something softer? Besides, I'm starving," Regina smiled a bit, taking her jacket off. She threw her hair back with her fingers, sighing. "I'll have a Margarita first, then maybe shots too."

"Mm, speaking of alcohol I don't think I'll take anything else. I prefer not to get sick today. As you said, better Henry didn't see us drunk," Emma grinned softly.

What about those beer plates with fries and stuff?"

"Fries?" Emma rose a brow. "Are you serious? Well, I'm on!" she said with excitement as she was starving herself.

Regina licked her lower lip, for some reason not able to look Emma in the eye. She crosses her legs, her foot brushing against Emma's calf.

"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing ever so slightly.

They had spent time alone together too many times, inside the comfort of their houses or outside but, well, this somehow felt like a date… Like a romantic date and it made Regina hella nervous.

"No problem," Emma chuckled but soon smiled fondly. "You know, we can be ourselves now," she said when Regina kept looking somewhere else. The blonde reached to gently take her hand. "You're okay, right?"

It wasn't like when they used to watch movies and she really hoped it would be. She found herself longing to be close for some reason.

"Yes, everything's fine," Regina looked up, their eyes met. Her lips curled further into a genuine smile then. "You get drunk and get naked, not me," the brunette mocked teasingly.

Emma rolled her eyes at that and felt herself getting red again. "Don't remind me," she muttered, sheepishly.

At times still the blonde could feel so embarrassed at the fact Regina could have seen her. Regina gave Emma's hand a little squeeze then leant a bit further on table. Her turtleneck rode up on her waist a little.

"Are we going to order or what?"

Regina waved at one of the waiters. He smiled at them both and approached. Emma just kept her eyes on Regina as she didn't really want anyone to see how red she got. It was always so visible since she had such a fair complexion.

"Madame Mayor, Sheriff… What can I get you?" he looked at both woman, his eyes lingering a bit more on the Mayor.

The attention didn't disturb Regina at the slightest, "Margarita, those beer plates and shots for the Sheriff."

"Will get it right up," the waiter smiled at her once more and then walked away.

"Wasn't he smiling too much?" Emma could tell as much from the tone of his voice. She was really good at reading those. "I could almost say he had a thing for you. I know this tone way too much. I had to do fake dates with many men as a bail bondsperson."

"A thing? For me?" Regina chuckled.

It was obviously not possible. Even though people started accepting her, no-one would go that far into liking her. Everybody still remembered just too well who she was and at least they feared her at the slightest.

"Mhm," Emma nodded and slowly rolled the blond locs around the index finger. "You are beautiful, you catch their eyes," Emma shrugged, but smiled more at Regina. She only wished for the woman to catch the eyes of those worthy of her.

"Plus, da–" Regina stopped awkwardly then continued, "–Emma, I don't really care about people around me looking or crushing on me."

The Queen had her eyes only for Emma and, as far as Zelena said, it was quite obvious for the eyes outside, apart from Emma.

"Right…" Emma blinked then as she almost forgot. "You have your eyes on someone, anyway. Somehow I never thought you were into girls."

Regina just shrugged. She had never told anyone about the things between her and Maleficent. They fell apart when Regina chose her revenge over the thing they had but, well, it was an ancient history now.

"I'm sorry if that dare made you uncomfortable as well…" Emma bit her lip as they never really spoke of it.

"It was–" she gulped before continuing, "–unexpected," her wrist flicked, as if doing some magic, but it was just an gesture.

This topic made Regina uncomfortable. A little at least as she needed to try her hardest not to touch her lips, but still, she did with her very hand. Her elbow was resting against the table. When she noticed though, her hand dropped on the wooden surface immediately. She escapes Emma's gaze but then the waiter came with their orders. She smiled at him and took a sip immediately.

"At the first glance, yeah," Emma agreed and finally stuffed a fry into her mouth. "I don't remember much as I was pretty drunk, but I guess I can understand why," Emma bit her lip.

Of course, she wouldn't mention kissing Regina had crossed her mind in the past, but looking at what they had right now… She trusted Regina in many ways and somehow she believed it was the least awkward as it could be with anyone else.

"Anyway– sorry, I should have asked if you're okay with it. I wasn't really thinking." Emma kept her eyes down now and began to play with the empty shot glass between eating.

Regina shook her head taking a fry into her mouth. She chewed on it slowly, taking her sweet time to find the right words to say.

"It was cool… don't worry about it," the brunette said, taking one more fry. "It was inappropriate for Zelena to dare you to do something like that in the first place," she added before hoping it into her mouth.

"Honestly?" Emma chuckled softly. "Back then I didn't even take it as a revenge. I was too drunk," the blonde admitted. Only now she could think of it as _inappropriate_.

"Anyway, it should be a lesson for us not to go out with my wicked sister. Especially after pissing her off, right, my dear?"

"True. Although, truth be told, she's funny when she's not trying to destroy us. I guess, you both get the sass in the family."

"I take that as a compliment," Regina smiled a bit.

"Anyway… Not that I want to piss you off. I don't. But you still owe me that dance," she chuckled and finally looked Regina in the eye.

Regina met Emma's eyes. Her lips broke into a wide smile.

"Na-ah not a chance, Swan. I'm a Queen and this thing you call dancing is more like marketing your body to the people around, watching." _And people touching,_ she added in her mind.

Regina took another sip and took one onion ring, parting it to half. Dipping in ketchup and hopped into her mouth. Emma wanted to say something, but froze when she halfway opened her mouth. This sight was so unlike Regina and she couldn't get used to it.

Regina's eyes dropped on Emma's lips as those ones fell apart. Oh God she wanted to kiss her so much.

"Don't look at me like that. I ate these stuff once in a while too. I am also human."

"Fine…" she muttered, still stunned and then shook her head. "But, c'mon. It's _fun_. And no-one's watching! If people here didn't mind their own business those weeks ago we would see a headline in the newspaper like... **_'The Sheriff and The Mayor kissing at the Rabbit Hole!'_** " Emma tilted her head with a look that said that she was right about this one.

"That means we were lucky Sydney wasn't around at the time, Emma, not the other way around," Regina rolled her eyes, hoping the other half onion ring into her mouth.

"Someone else could have snapped a picture," Emma insisted. "Really. This town loves gossips. It wouldn't come unnoticed if anyone cared. And I can teach you, show you how actually good it can feel to just… move to the music."

"It's not even dancing. Dancing is… a waltz or a tango or even cha-cha, not this," Regina said as if what Emma was suggesting was too absurd. She was a queen, she was raised to be a queen.

Emma didn't know why she cared so much. Parting was never her thing after all. Somehow, though, she began to taste certain aspects of life just with Regina. She could only guess Regina felt the same. She didn't feel any fear to just… keep pushing it further, because somehow she _just knew_ it would make them feel good.

"Aren't you gonna drink? It feels like you are trying to get me all drunk or something. If you hope for me to be like you in a drunk state, I don't sleep naked…" the olive cheeks started burning as soon as those words left Regina's mouth.

"Uhh, no," Emma chuckled and took a bite of another fry, "and for the record, I do _not_ sleep naked either. I was drunk, who knows what has gotten into me?"

"Still…" Regina shrugged. "It doesn't change the very fact you were naked, in my sheets," she chuckled evilly.

"God, please, don't embarrass me any further. I don't remember a thing and my imagination might one day kill me," Emma muttered, hiding face in her hands, chuckling softly. " But I must say your sheets are fucking pleasant for the skin." Silk, soft sheets and a warm embrace– it was something addictive.

"Of course they are, they are costume made for a queen." She took one big sip then took the olive.

"Anyway… can you dance tango, then? Or waltz? I never got to learn." Emma licked salt from her lips and took two onion rings.

"Mhm… I've learnt waltz when I was sixteen or younger. With the balls and receptions…"

"Mhm…" Emma hummed.

The blonde already felt like she didn't want to return to the empty house, but she wasn't going to push her luck. Regina did propose she could stay from time to time, yes, but still… it didn't feel right, as if she was taking away Regina's privacy.

"Leopold liked to open those with showing off his young wife and waltzing was the thing back then." She took one cocktail sausage and bit it. "And about tango… Always wanted to but there was no partner I could practise with, so no."

"It amazes me that waltz is known between the realms…" It was hard to wrap her head around it, but after all there were also all those fairy tales…

"And what about you? Other than trying to seduce people, do you dance?"

"I'm not trying to seduce anyone," Emma laughed again and finally filled her shot glass. "And as I said, no, I don't know how to dance like that. Or at all. 'Cause my moving to music even by myself cannot really be called dancing."

"Finally something we can agree on," Regina laughed finishing up her Margarita. She took few more fries, dipping each in ketchup. "Pour me too?" she asked with a small smirk on her lips. The empty glass had already boosted up her confidence.

Emma nodded and filled Regina's glass as well. She left the bottle open as she drank her own shot fast and right back refilled it again. The blonde coughed as the liquid of the second shot didn't find the right hole in her throat.

"Maybe sometimes ask your mom or your dad to teach you how to dance. I am sure they would be thrilled," Regina teased, knowing the very words would annoyed the Sheriff.

"Hell no," she said with a wince and coughed again. "They would throw a ball or something. No way. If I ever get to learn, it won't be anywhere near them." Perhaps it wasn't fair, but honestly? She couldn't allow Snow to treat her like her little princess she always desired. She got it, she really did. She missed a lot with Henry as well. "Please, god, don't mention them right now. I'm already lucky Snow was _wayyy_ too drunk last time. They don't seem to remember a _single_ thing. It would be a disaster…" Emma mumbled and didn't wait to drink one more.

Her mother was quite a paranoid after all.

"Yes…" Regina laughed downing it right after Emma's second glass. "I find myself lucky about it too."

Regina licked the residue of the bitter liquid from her blood red lips then grabbed the neck of the bottle to pour herself one more. Maybe none of them remembered, but Regina did. Too well. She could almost taste Emma's very lips when she closed her eyes. That was the best kiss she had after Daniel himself. She downed next shot as his name started pounding in her head. She had been missing him deeply even after all those years. She blinked few times, turning slightly away from Emma.

The blonde turned her eyes back on Regina, her head tilted slightly. She could always read Regina well, at least that's what she thought. It was clear something sad had crossed her mind and, not thinking much, she moved closer.

"You're okay?" Softly, Emma moved hand up and down Regina's back. "You seem to have so many thoughts in your head lately. They make you upset out of nowhere…" Emma was really concerned. Something inside of her wanted to be able to just create some shield around the woman that would protect her from any kind of hurt.

Regina licked her lips again, closing her eyes for a second. She had stopped feeling like cheating Daniel long time ago, being with Graham and Robin, but for the first time in years she knew if something ever happened between Emma and her, she wouldn't feel like it.

"Just… Daniel came to my mind. I miss him still. I never had a proper way to say goodbye to him or tell him how much I loved him." And now– now she didn't know how to voice those same feelings again. "And I didn't know how to, even if I wanted to. I still don't."

Regina had never been good at expressing her feelings, she never saw how it was done in her family. With a mother like Cora, it wasn't a surprise at all.

"I'm sorry," Emma said softly as she could only try to imagine.

In a way she could, but… She got to learn how tragic this story got to be. Softly she placed chin against Regina's shoulder and gently embraced her. She didn't know how, but it was truly smoothing and she hoped it would easy Regina's pain.

"I know something about it… It's both not easy when it's the truth and when it's not." The blonde woman knew it because it took her a long time to say it to Neal, just like with Hook, but in his case, it wasn't really honest. "Like this… woman, ha? You're scared to let her know?"

Emma wanted to drag Regina out of the sad thoughts, slowly changing the subject. She moved their shots to them and quickly kicked down her own. The brunette nodded slowly but then started talking.

"Not scared. I just don't know how to tell her." Regina bit her lower lip, gulping back the words. How stupid it was to talk to Emma about the love she had for her. She downed the shot, closing her eyes as the liquid fire slid down her throat. "I've been hinting and flirting with her and I think she doesn't return my feelings, you know? So why risk it all by telling her?"

Regina turned her head slightly to look Emma in the eye. She had to understand. Emma had to get, the woman Regina was talking about, was her. It could be no-one else.

Emma didn't hold Regina's gaze for too long as her mind started working hard. Seemed like the shots already worked on her and it wasn't that easy to solve even a simple issue. As if it could work anyhow, the blonde drank again, making a little face as it burned her throat hard.

"Sometimes it's all worth the risk. Like maybe you would have to be more direct. You know even like…" she paused to get the shot and only seconds later it felt like something hit her in the head; she should slow down now… "Like ' _hey! I really really like you!_ ' or," she chuckled, "like " _hey! I have feelings for you_.' She wouldn't be confused about the signs anymore. Well, if she did, then maybe she's stupid."

Regina stared at Emma as she talked. Maybe she should really do as the blonde said. Maybe then Emma would really get it was her all along.

"She is not an idiot," the brunette murmured pouring herself one more. She needed the liquid courage if she was going to really do it. "Hey, Emma–" she stopped for a second and downed the glass. "I love you."

Her eyes turned to the blonde to see her reaction but what she saw and what she had expected was two different things.

"It was great," Emma found herself approving, "Not so hard to say after all. I'm sure it will go great when you do it. Rehearsals always help."

Emma smiled, dropping her gaze to the shot glass. They had emptied half of the bottle already. _One more_ , she told herself and refilled the two glasses again.

"Well, yes…" Regina's face dropped immediately. "Maybe she is stupid after all," she muttered more to herself then Emma.

"Hm?" she hummed with liquor sliding down her throat as she didn't entirely caught those words. "Anyway… I really don't take ' _no_ ' for an answer right now. C'mon." Their eyes met as Emma got up and offered her hand to Regina.

Regina stares at Emma for a second and then took her hand. _What the hell,_ she thought. Emma wasn't getting anything! She wouldn't just sit there and cry over this. No, she would enjoy being around this idiotic woman at the fullest of her possibility. Bar was almost empty too, no-one would see them dancing anyway.

"One second..."

The brunette downed one more shot and grimaced. She half followed, half been dragged to the dance floor. Her eyes instantly dropped to Emma's moving hips. She was too drunk and upset to care. Her body followed the rhythm and the example in front of her a bit away from Emma… The distance was crossed within seconds, though.

It was probably the alcohol that made her not care they were like this in the open, not at all covered by the sea of bodies. The pink lips curled, almost not believing just how easily Regina gave in and now moved so flawlessly. Emma could almost swallow hard because honestly… Regina had those moves that just left you amazed.

Emma gently took her hand to spin her around playfully before softly pressing herself against her back. It was even better to dance with somebody, not just by their side. The emerald eyes closed as she just let herself be guided by the music and Regina's steps in her own dance.


End file.
